<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not so super by d_l_star</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484717">Not so super</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_l_star/pseuds/d_l_star'>d_l_star</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Clark Kent, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Superman Played by Henry Cavill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_l_star/pseuds/d_l_star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Original Female Character(s), Clark Kent/Reader, Superman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A brief outline of our world:</p><p>The world has all heard of superman. They have all watched as he has battled with aliens from his home planet, how he has destroyed the invaders.  Everyone was all so grateful for his protection that they turned a blind eye to the other signs. But there were signs.  </p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the world knew that Lois Lane belonged to superman.  And when she disappeared and Superman tore through the world to find her no one said a thing. What could they say. He is the strongest, fastest, and bullet proof. There were rumors that she was hiding but nothing officially came out. Maybe she was dead, maybe one of superman's enemies had finally gotten to her.  If that was the case they were long dead.</p><p> </p><p>Then there were rumors of women disappearing. He would save people from a fire and  one woman everyone knew was safe was just gone without a trace. Only to turn up at the next incident dead.  They never seemed to last long, and it was the unspoken cost. The world needed a super hero and this was the cost.  Save 100 000 the cost is only .0001% or sometimes less, it was worth it. In the backrooms of some government room it was decided to be an acceptable price.</p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>He was handsome. 6 ft 1 inch and wide shoulders, packed with muscle, dark hair and that perfect little cleft in his chin.  He wore thick dark glasses and a smile that lite up a room.  He was the best part of my day.  I worked the late afternoon shift at the cafe and he came in regularly for a coffee.  Black with a shot of Arabic expresso.  It was coffee slug by American standards, and he was the only one who ordered it like that, but in truth I tried it one time and it wasn't too bad.  It was like caffeine on acid, but I guess as a reporter he would need it.</p><p> </p><p>Finally one day he actually introduced himself. Clark Kent. It was a sweet name, and finding out he was a sweet farm boy I went against my better judgement and asked him if he would like to go out  of a drink sometime. He laughed, "For coffee maybe?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know if you would want coffee with a barista... We can be a bit picky." I laughed. </p><p> </p><p>"What time do you close tonight, I'm finishing a story and staying in town tonight, unless something else comes up at work that is." He smiled at me, and I was just gone, my heart beat a little faster. </p><p> </p><p>"Mmmm 9." I said with a squeak and he smiled as he took his coffee telling me he would see me in a few hours.</p><p> </p><p>Clark was waiting for me outside the cafe.  "Hello pretty lady. And how are we doing after a 6 hour shift?" </p><p> </p><p>"Good, it was long but good.  Are you ready to find out what real coffee tastes like?"</p><p> </p><p>"Let's do this," Clark smiled as we took the metro to the other side of town.  I couldn't believe that Clark had never been on the subway before. I didn't know how that was possible, but he was sweet about it and it was like taking him on a field trip.  When we got to the little café across town Clark was surprised by it.  "This is the best coffee F/N?"</p><p> </p><p>"I promise, trust me." I said taking his hand and pulling him into the small café. </p><p> </p><p>"F/N sweetie its so good to see you." A tall fit man came and greeted me with a hug. "And your bringing more converties for me?" He laughed as I introduced Clark.  There was a weird handshake moment, like you would see in the movies. I watched, their interaction noting it. But it passed and Clark smiled when Jamie started to explain that he served with my brother and that they opened this coffee shop together before my brother passed. </p><p> </p><p>"So sweetie what will it be tonight?"</p><p> </p><p>"What did you brew today?" </p><p> </p><p>"I have something from almost everywhere today. Thanks to you were swamped today." </p><p> </p><p>"Then the whole world please." I smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Clark I hope you don't intend on sleeping ever again, your going to be up all night," Jamie said as he started to bring a whole bunch of cups, and different french press's all half full.  Jamie dropped into his coffee nerd mode and told us all about how this bean was grown, how this batch was cooked, how this is from this place or that place around the world.     When he was done I smiled and gave Jamie the look. </p><p> </p><p>"Jamie we are kind of on a date, can I lock up tonight?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh sorry babes. Yep. " Jamie dropped the keys on table and seemed to slip out the back.  I heard him sneak out the back door and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry Jamie is my only family left since the passing of my brother.  He can be a little over protective." I smiled at Clark trying to smile sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>"I can understand being protective of such a kind woman." Clark smiled. The smile didn't get to his eyes through and it bothered me a little. But I tried to let it go.  I had this weird feeling all of a sudden that I shouldn't of had Jamie leave.  But I tried to shake it off as we tried different blends, different countries, different types of roasts. I let the coffee be the center of the night instead of the date, and even know I knew by the end that I wasn't going to say yes to a future date. It was almost midnight when we finished cleaning up and started to head out.  We hopped back on the train and headed up town back to office and my work. </p><p> </p><p>The look on Clarks face when we didn't head to my house was confusion.  I just said how I never take someone home on a first date and let it seem like no big thing. I gave him an awkward hug and started to say my goodbyes.   He seemed perplexed by my distance.  He tried to insist on walking me home that it wasn't a safe neighbourhood and all of that, but I laughed it off that I did it all the time and with all the awkwardness of a weird date we separated ways. </p><p> </p><p>I walked the long way home, even did an extra loop around my place before going in. I just felt like I was being watched. Or maybe followed.  When I got home first thing I did was check in with Jamie, like I always did after a date.  We talked a little, he called it debriefing. He mentioned he wasn't sure about Clark, and I said me either. But we both laughed that he sure was pretty to look at, and I promised Jamie I wouldn't be seeing Clark again, something was just off.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn't see Clark for almost a week after. I told one of my coworkers about it. "Hazard of dating someone from the café," she said. Now he has to find a new coffee shop, or I have to serve him in an awkward way.  We giggled about it and it was like he heard me as he came in.   I started on his drink and let my co-worker take his order officially and his money.  I handed him his drink and he smiled at me, but didn't say anything else. </p><p> </p><p>"He does have a fine ass though doesn't he?" My co-worker said as he headed out the door.</p><p> </p><p>"That he does." I admitted as he looked in at me through the window like he heard me, he smiled and nodded me.   It didn't help my feeling the something was a little off.  I couldn't shake the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>I was closing one night, it was only 9:30 and I started my walk home just like any night. It was just two blocks, no a big deal normally but as I was walking I felt like I was being watched.  There was a sound, it was like rushing wind, and then my world went black as I felt like I lost air in my lungs.  There was heat and the smell of men, and it was every where and then it was dark.</p><p> </p><p>I woke up and I was cold.  It was night I could tell from the sound of crickets outside that I was in the country.  It took a few moments to regain my bearings and I realized I could hear cattle, some pigs, and chickens. I was in a barn.  I was laying in straw or hay or something.  My wrists we bound behind my back, I had a blindfold on as well.   I went to sit up to find a thick collar around my neck with a chain to the floor.  I couldn't stand up, and I couldn't move more then a foot or two to the side. So I sat there waiting in the dark. It felt like forever and as I sat there I tried to figure out what happened here. It didn't take me long, I knew what had happened. I had been kidnapped. Jamie and I had actually talked about this, I needed to stay calm, fear only would cloud my senses.  Take a few deep breathes and then focus.   </p><p> </p><p>I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs. I heard the straw crunch, his weight causing creeks on each step. I could tell it was a big man as he came into the loft. He sounded big, sound seemed to move around him. In my mind I pictures a large strong man.  I couldn't see anything but after the stairs I knew he was there. I could hear his breathing. He stood back there in the corner.  I felt the anxiety rise in my stomach, my pulse race that I couldn't see him. I took a breathe, I wasn't going to let this bastard see me cry.  I just sat there, and waiting. But nothing. I took another deep breathe and then there was a smell. And it hit me, and I bit my lip, hard. </p><p> </p><p>"Clark, why am I here?" I asked with as much fake confidence as I could muster.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence for a moment.  I heard him shuffle on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"Here you call me Kal-El."  I understood what he was telling me, and the pit in my stomach only grew worse.  Kal-El had been in the news a few times. Superman's real name. The name of a man from another planet, who was pretty much a God here. </p><p> </p><p>I understood, I had read the some reports on the dark web.  I knew that I wouldn't be returning home. This was where I would die.  Like a lucid dream, I made a decision to take control, and I swallowed before I spoke.  "If you don't want to be called Clark that is fine, but I will not call you the "Voice of God.""</p><p> </p><p>I heard him sigh, huff almost. "You will." He said there was strength in his voice that sent chills down my spine.</p><p> </p><p>"If I am going to die, it will be my way." </p><p> </p><p>"For now." He said with a little bit of a chuckle in his voice. "We will see."</p><p> </p><p>"Well Kal," I said very pointedly, "since we both know I am never leaving here again mind taking off this blindfold?" </p><p> </p><p>He seemed to pause for a moment. "I don't think so."  He took a step closer to me.</p><p> </p><p>"You could kill me without thought, there is no harm in letting me see. I can't go anywhere, I can't run, I know who you are, at least let me die on my feet." </p><p> </p><p>"But I like you on your knees," he said his hand diving into my hair as he walked in front of me.  The way he said it was completely different then how he spoke to me before. His hand moved down my face to my chin.  His thumb slipping over my lips pushing his way into my mouth.  There was no fighting him, I knew what he could do if he wanted.  So instead I let him have his way. An as his thumb entered my mouth something in me told me to submit.  I sucked his thumb without thought, it was more on instinct then thought and it felt highly sensual. </p><p> </p><p>It was like he could see into my soul. He was judging me, weighing all of my future decisions, and all my thoughts.  "None of them have ever responded to me like this." He said as I felt him move to the collar and remove it. I felt as the chain fell to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>I didn't move, as his hand pulled me to my feet.   I couldn't see and he left me standing in this space.  When his hand first touched my shoulder I didn't flinch.   His hand slid down the back of my to take my elbow and lead me to the stairs.  He was slow and careful as he led me down the stairs.  I could smell the barn now, and then smell the fresh air as we moved outside.   He lead me slowly and when I stumbled a little he caught me in his strong arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Please take off the blind fold." There was silence. "Please Kal." I asked in the nicest way I could.  It took a moment, like he was deciding how to respond. He didn't say a thing as he removed the blind fold. I squinted for a moment and he pulled me close, "Eyes up here," he said as his hand slid around my waist pulling me against his body.  I looked up at him, my frame small in his arms. "What are you?"  he asked searching my eyes. It felt like a long moment. For all the oddness from our date this felt so different.  His touch felt like heat on my skin, and I felt like I was melting. </p><p> </p><p>"That's a question I think we are both asking." I said, not pulling away.  Letting him take the lead.  He searched my eyes for even longer and then took my elbow again and slowly lead me into a large, old farm house. It was very country, and I suspected it was were Clark had grown up. </p><p> </p><p>"This is where you will stay." I nodded at his words.  Whatever he wanted he would get.  We stopped at the door and he turned me to put his fingers on my chin lifting me face to face. "You go outside without me and your life is forfeit." I nodded. "Say it."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes sir." His fingers grew tight on my face, squeezing my cheeks. "Yes Kal-El." </p><p> </p><p>"Good girl." He said as we entered the house.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled off my restraints from my wrists like they were spider webs as he lead me into the kitchen.  "I'm going to go finish the chores, I gave the hands the next few days off.  I tend to eat as much as a few men so please make sure dinner is ready when I come back."  </p><p> </p><p>He took a few steps towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Clark why am I here?"  I asked trying not to sound upset.  He gave me a stern look. "Kal, why am I here?" He visibly relaxed.   "Am I here just to play house with superman?  I have heard the stories, I know I'm not going home.  What happened to those women?" </p><p> </p><p>He turned on his heels and looked at me.  "No one has ever made it out of the barn before, don't make me regret this." His jaw flexed a little.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't scare me Kal, my life was forfeit the moment you took me. Maybe even the first time I served you coffee,  I don't know. But I know my death is on the horizon.  So tell me what you want from me, tell me why I am here."  I took a step forward, well it was a little one, but the act of defiance was clear.</p><p> </p><p>"Right now, this very second you are here to make dinner.  Maybe if you are good we can talk more, but if you insist on being a bad little brat then I will be forced to punish you."  The tone at the end let me know I had overstepped, and despite all my bravado I remembered one thing Jamie always said.  Live to fight another day.  So I nodded and watched as he left and went back to the barn.  I turned to the kitchen and started my roll as Suzie home maker. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner was done; a roast chicken, all of the fixings, and a pie I found in the freezer now warming in the oven.  Clark came in the door, and like a 1950's man tracked mud in with him.  He went upstairs, and I heard as he took a shower.  I played my role and pulled out a mop and cleaned up the mess and had just finished as he was coming down the stairs.  He was just pulling a shirt on and I couldn't help the look of his body. The shape of his muscles, and despite this entire situation I couldn't help the way my female brain drooled. It made me angry.  Angry that this was happening, angry that I found him anything but repulsive, angry that something about this situation wasn't terrifying. </p><p> </p><p>I moved to the kitchen and started to wash the dishes when he came in and wrapped his arms around me.  I froze, my hands in the water, standing there like a statue.  Clarks hands slipped around my waist and held me against him.  He stood there for a moment, seemingly breathing in my scent.  He leaned down, as if he was going to kiss my neck and I stiffened. It was involuntary, and it clearly broke the moment for him.  He grunted a little as he released me. </p><p> </p><p>"You eat with me." He said with a stern voice. I didn't question, merely dried my hands and turned and followed.  I sat at the table as Clark made a plate of food.  He then set it in front of me and watched.  I picked up the knife and fork and began to pick at my food.  Clark then made his own plate and seemed to shovel it all down.  There definitely won't be left overs tomorrow.  We sat in silence until I heard the pie ding, and I got up and brought it too the table.  I was on auto pilot trying to figure it all out. </p><p> </p><p>I bite my lip and spoke.  "Kal-El, I'm not sure how long I have been gone but I need to call Jamie and tell him that I am alright. He will be worried.  If I don't check in soon he will start a search party."</p><p> </p><p>The look of angry that crossed his face made my pulse increase. "You are mine now, he doesn't matter to you anymore. I don't want to hear his name again." </p><p> </p><p>"That's not going to work for me.  Jamie is my only family now, and he knows people in the military still.  I need to let him know that I am alright."</p><p> </p><p>Clark looked at me, anger brewing.  I looked back at him, trying to be confident.  "I am trying to make things easier for everyone. Please, I'm not begging to go home. I just want him not to worry.  After my brother went MIA it tore us up. Please."</p><p> </p><p>"You should be begging me not to kill him.  He touched what is mine. I don't play well with others." </p><p> </p><p>It was my turn to get angry now.  I stood up throwing my utensils on the table.  "Now you listen to me Kal-El and you listen good.  I don't know what this is, and frankly you scare the shit out of me.  But if you touch a hair on Jamie's head I will not speak to you, look at you, or obey you again. You kill him, you mind as well kill me.  Now, I am going to call Jamie, tell him I am alright and then we can eat some of this very yummy looking pie."</p><p> </p><p>Clark froze for a moment and then broke into laughter.  He belly laughed for a full on moment, like a mouse yelling at a cat.  It was unsettling to me, but I tried to stand my ground. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine, you have 5 mins.  Call him, say your goodbyes.  Then you owe me." He handed me his cell phone from his pocket as he rose and started to clear the table. </p><p> </p><p>I didn't waste time as I dialed Jamie's emergency number.  I didn't tell Clark this, but Jamie wasn't normal military, he did a lot of high level contracts and had a lot of high level contracts. He was still in the rescue business from time to time. So he made me memorize his 24/7 number.  I had only used it once before... The day I was got the call about my brother.    </p><p> </p><p>He picked up the second ring, "Fletcher, go." </p><p> </p><p>"Jamie its me."  I spoke trying to sound calm. I didn't know what Clark could and couldn't hear.</p><p> </p><p>"Christ F/N, you had me scared. Tell me which hospital your at, I knew you must of had an accident when you didn't check in last night."</p><p> </p><p>"Jamie I'm fine." It was a code word we had discussed before.  I head James breathe catch on the other side.  Fine meant I'm in trouble and can't talk. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you need?"  He said I heard the recording click on the other side. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you remember to do the update on the computer last night?  I think the last time I did it was when you were showing me that conspiracy story you were so positive about." </p><p> </p><p>Jamie knew the rules, play along.  "Fuck no, I didn't. Is it a big deal?" </p><p> </p><p>"Huge deal, I'm in the middle of that update myself now.  I don't think its gonna download right."</p><p> </p><p>Jamie's voices caught on the other end. I knew he understood.  "Well do you think you could take a look at it next week maybe?"</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't help but cry a little, "Sorry, I don't think I'm going to get to it. In fact Jamie..." Clark walked into the room and was eyeing me.  "I had to go out of town for a few days. Could turn into a few weeks. I found this new job and if it works out I think it will be just fine for me."  I couldn't hold back the sniffle.  The tears flowing freely now. </p><p> </p><p>"Its gonna be ok F/N.  You know that I love you.  You know that I will be there to support you no matter what.  We'll get you back on your feet in no time." He was telling me he was gonna come for me.   </p><p> </p><p>Clark tapped his wrist.  "Jamie I gotta go ok, my ride is here. You take care of yourself.  I love you too."  And with that I hit the end call button and handed the phone back to Clark. </p><p> </p><p>Clark stood there for a moment as I stood their silently crying.  Accepting what I had just all told Jamie.  I know it would break his heart.  "You take care of yourself," was code for I'm not going to make it.  And as Clark led me by the arm to the table and cut the pie I sat crying know that it was true. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We finished dinner, we cleaned up the plates in silence. I finished washing everything and then sat back down at the table.  Clark was out on the porch sitting on an old porch swing and I could hear him rocking.  I just sat at the table and thought.  What was my next option, did I have any, can I get out of this.  </p><p>Clark in, saw me at the table and not turning on any of the lights sat back at the table as well.  And we just sat for what seemed like forever.  </p><p>"Why am I alive?  I know there were others, what happened to them?"  I asked starring at my hands.</p><p>"The others died.  Some bagged for it, some died of starvation, some died just because." He was watching me, and I got the feeling that us sitting in the dark didn't make his vision any worse. </p><p>"And me?"  </p><p>Silence. It felt deafening as we sat there, it was minutes. I felt like I could hear him thinking.  "I don't want to be alone anymore."  He said finally breaking the silence. I could hear him breathing, I could feel the grief wash off of him.  "I have certain needs, when they aren't met things don't go so well."   </p><p>I don't know why but the words slipped out before I could stop them, "What needs?"  The fear becoming more tangible as the words were spoken out loud.  </p><p>"Same needs as any man I suppose. And a few that are very different I think," he said so matter of fact.  "But I promise to try to make it as good as I can for you."  It was back to his odd way of speaking.  "It doesn't have to be awful if you willingly participate." He said his hand reaching across the table and placing it on mine. </p><p>"Why?"  Was the only word I had left. Why this, why now, why me, but I just go why out, between how loud my heart beat had gotten in my head.  </p><p>"Think of a reactor, if its made too much power it has to vent.  That's what its like for me.  On this planet I have so much power that if I don't vent it then it started to turn inwards.  If I don't vet then all that power, angry, rage builds up till I explode.  Its happened before. A lot of people lost their life because I couldn't control myself."</p><p>I didn't respond, but in the most basic way I understood.  He was a god on our world, and if he didn't flex that just a little from time to time he might become an evil god.    Suddenly instead of a kidnap-ie, I became a woman in a Greek tragedy.  Some heroic woman who gave her life up for those she cared for most.  It was silly but at the same time I knew it was true. </p><p>"Now the only question that remains is are you going to be any different then the others, just a one time vent release?"  The air seemed to stop moving after the question.  I didn't gave an answer.  I didn't know.  I just knew that my fate was certain.  His hand on mine felt heavy and it made me just when his fingers brushed over mine.  I sat there in the dark thinking for a long moment.  I didn't have many options and the weight of the moment was weighing down on me.  I still didn't know exactly what he was wanting from me even as a willing participant. Kal-El was the darkness in him, Clark was the light and they were battling within him and here I was somehow at the cross roads.  An old clock on the wall ticked loudly when I finally stood taking his hand.   </p><p>"It's late, we should go to bed." I said waiting for him to lead me to bed.  He stood tall looking down on me with a small smile crossing his lips as he lead me up the stairs to a master bedroom.  I could tell it had been recently redone with a giant bed in the middle. It was clean and neat and when he shut the door behind us I couldn't help the feeling of being trapped in prison.  I could feel every hair on my body rise with anxiety.  He stripped his clothes dropping them to the floor and disappearing into what I assumed was a bathroom to the side.  I stood in the middle of the entrance way still just looking around. </p><p>He came out of the bathroom naked walking over to me.  I couldn't help but stare.  He was chiseled from marble, with a small patch of black hair on his chest and a trail leading down. I couldn't help but follow it with my eyes.  He was huge, was the only thought in my mind.  How could he be that big, how could he fit? Is this how the other women died, being impaled on that?  The thoughts where all running through my mind as I felt his hands slowly lift my shirt above my head.  Throwing it to the side.  Then my bra and I couldn't help but try and cover myself. My large chest not fully covered by my arms.  </p><p>I heard him kneel behind me but I didn't move, his hands wrapped around my waist and undid / pulled off my jeans button and zipper and let them slide down to my hips.  He slide them down my ass then each leg. They were tight and he seemed to enjoy the act of peeling them away from my body.  When they were at my ankles he pulled them down off my feet and I stepped out of them like a small child.  I could feel him behind me and I stood there covering myself, goosebumps taking over my skin.  The small kiss or bite on my ass cheek caused me to squeak a little, which caused him to laugh. It broke the tension of the moment just a little. I heard him rise behind me, and watched as he came around my side taking my hand and leading me to the bed.  </p><p>I climbed in my side, and slid under the warm covers as he moved and turned off the light.  Its dark shadow stalking towards the bed brought me a sense of dread.  And when I felt the bed shift under his weight the fear started to rise in my belly.  But when he turned his back to me and seemingly went to sleep I thought maybe just maybe this wasn't so bad.  I turned my back to him, and laid there in the dark thinking.  I remember seeing 2 am on the digital clock on my side of the bed as I drifted off to sleep.  </p><p>There was no alarm for wake up, I just heard the barn alive with activity outside the window and realized I was in bed alone. Had he left me to sleep in. It confused me. Why be so sweet with his life-sized doll? When I heard the front door open I froze and pretended to go back to sleep.  I heard the door to the room open and then the shower start.  I lay there holding the blanket to my chest for comfort.  I must have dozed off again because it was the feeling of warmth that brought me back to consciousness.  </p><p>There was a voice in my dreams, it was dark and deep.  "That's right my pretty girl,"  it rumbled.  "Good girl, that's right open for me." It sent shivers all over my body that made it hard not to give in.  I felt the warmth against my back, it felt nice. I was so cold last night, and the heat was pulling me in as I felt my body start to become aroused.  </p><p>"That's my good girl." The voice said and I couldn't help but moan at the pleasure that seemed to be budding off the sound.  I opened my eyes and suddenly the world hit me.  Clark was pressed up against my back his hard cock between my legs.  His finger expertly working my clit as he would kiss and nip at my ear.  I wanted to run, to scream but the small circles on my clit were causing my brain to go foggy.  The feeling of him rubbing through my wet folds.   </p><p>I felt when he shifted and the head of his cock started to press at my entrance.  He hissed, the restraint of the situation catching up to him.  He kept working on my clit and when he slid in just an inch a moan I didn't want to escaped.  "That's right, you want me deep inside you." His gruff voice said as he slowly added an inch.  I moaned again but this time it was almost in fear.  "Just let me do this for you," he said as I felt a kiss and a nibble on my ear move down to my neck.  My body was so conflicted.  He was bringing me so much pleasure but my mind was freaking out. He could kill me with one wrong move.  But something about this mix pushed me higher as he entered me deeper and I felt the air leave my lungs when I knew he was only half way in.  </p><p>He started to expertly pump in and out of me his own moan low and throaty, almost like a growl.  He adjusted his entrance and he picked up speed on my clit.  I felt my core stretch around him.  And when I hissed in pain he stopped pushing in.   He was both wide and long and I had no concept of how much as inside me.  Now he pumped with the timing of his touches on my clit.   "That's right," he whispered when a small mew escaped my lips.  It didn't take long for him to have me shaking in his arms, so close I felt him push in a little more and the moan or scream that passed my lips as something I had never heard before.  It felt like nothing I had felt before as he stretched me and made me cum around his hard cock.   </p><p>"Good girl.... Don't hold back." He said as he seemed to pick up a little speed.  The feeling of him pumping in my wetness , of his fingers pulling the orgasm out of me, as he seemed to grow inside me. Then I felt it and all the emotions at once seemed to cascade inside of me.  I felt him start to come before his growled out his pleasure. I felt my mind freak, and then give into another wave of pleasure as he filled me with his cum.  I felt the warm kissed on my ear and neck as my mind went blanket to the second or third orgasm as he kept cumming inside of me.    And then I felt his expert fingers pull away and pull me into his chest.  His cock buried as far as I could handle in the moment. His strong arms pulling me against him.  He slipped from my body eventually.  And I laid on the bed in his arms not sure if I should go clean up so just stay here.  I heard his breath change and realized he must be sleeping.  </p><p>And so I laid there, at 5:42 am with a giant semi erect cock laying on my ass, wrapped in the loving embrace of my kidnapper, as his seed slowly seeped out of me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I felt him move behind me before my eyes opened, it was 7:05. How an hour had changed something in my head I didn't know but I was starting to ask questions in my own mind. "<em>Was this so bad? Could I do this? Would he want more? Do I want more?</em>  I felt very confused and tied up in my own feelings.  </p><p> </p><p>Clark moved slightly behind me and I tried to pull away only to have him turn me over and pull me close.  He held me in the crook of his arm my head on his chest.  I listened to his heart beat and breathing.  I felt lulled into a sense of peace which almost disturbed me more.  At 7:30 his alarm went off and he turned it off slowly getting up from the bed under me.  He moved to a wardrobe on the side of the room and nodded at me to follow.</p><p> </p><p>When I didn't follow he cleared his throat. "This morning was so nice I would hate to have to be unkind so early." He was precise with his words and I rose from the bed with the sheet draped across my naked form, covering everything I could.   He smiled as he looked deeply at me and then tugged the sheet away with one small pull. I yipped like a little dog which caused him to smile a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Arms up," he said waiting for me like a child.  A black t-shirt in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"I can put on my own shirt." I said quietly.  </p><p> </p><p>His grip on my face was tight, and he moved faster then I could see.  "It's my job to take of you now," he said squeezing my cheeks just a little it hurt and I knew tears were welling up.  "So your going to do what I say, do you understand?"  I nodded quickly even as his fingers felt like they were bruising my face.   I put my arms up slowly, and the black shirt was draped over my body.  "See now you have a shirt. Aren't you going to say thank you to me?"  He asked as he released my face, moving to the wardrobe and grabbing a thin black belt.  His tone was harsh and I wasn't sure why he seems so angry with me.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Kal, I am sorry and thank you for the shirt." I spoke as clearly as I could.  </p><p> </p><p>"Good girl," he said patronizingly as the put the belt up and over my body and placed it around my waist.  He tightened it gently turning his 3 size to large black shirt into a mock dress of some sort. It was short, stopping only a hand up from my sex or ass.  If I bent over my ass would hang out.  But I think that's what he wanted. "You look amazing, now lets go make some breakfast." His voice had snapped back from gruff to this Pleasantville type sound.  I stood waiting for Clark to lead. He took my hand like a child and led me down to the kitchen.   </p><p> </p><p>He picked me up and set me on the counter and started pulling things out of the fridge.  I sat there watching.  I felt like I did when I was 10 sitting with my dad while he made breakfast Sunday mornings. It felt kind of magical, and then Clark changed everything. He started cooking some hash browns and had to move around my body for him to grab this or that.  He would intentionally rub on me this way or that.  I didn't move, and even with all the little kisses he was giving I knew he wanted this to be an intimate moment.    He spread my legs wide, and when he moved I closed them. Only to get a look from him that told me to leave them open. </p><p> </p><p>This left me open and exposed, and he would drag his hand across my thigh, my core, and my other thigh each time he walked past. "So wet for me," he said with a smile. My body betrayed me, and the could only half smile at him. I had to give him what he wanted, and it terrified me. </p><p> </p><p>When he was done making breakfast he set me on the ground and we moved everything to the table.  I picked at the food he set in front of me. He talked about his day. About needing to fix this or that, how he was happy chores didn't take too long.  I was so out of it that when his hand squeezed mine to pull me out of it I yipped.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," I said almost panic stricken. </p><p> </p><p>"It's ok, I know its going to take you some time to get use to everything. I was just saying that I would be out most of the morning and that you're going to need to stay here while I am gone."  He squeezed my hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok," I said calmly, maybe this was an opportunity. </p><p> </p><p>"So I'm going to let you stay in the house. There is no phone, and the electronics are all locked up. You can use the tv for netflix or whatever. I'll be back around 2 or 3 so I expect everything to be cleaned up by then. Also I'm arming the house alarm, so if you leave it will set up an alarm and I will know."</p><p> </p><p>I nodded, and after he was done eating I began cleaning up breakfast. Clark left in his truck which told me he was going to be local, but I knew he could see or hear what I was doing whenever he wanted.  He could check in on me from the sky and I would never know.  So after doing everything that I knew would make him happy I started to explore around the house. </p><p> </p><p>I found 3 safes, which I assumed where he kept electronics, maybe his suit or something like that.  I found a door to the basement that was locked with a deadbolt lock. Not super high tech but enough to stop me for now.  I would start looking for the tools to be able to pick that another day.   I found no trace that a woman had ever been in the house before and something about that gave me hope.  It was around 11 when I sat down to watch some netflix.  It was then I got an idea.   Clark had done a lot of parental lock outs on the tv so I couldn't get to a web browser, but he didn't know that Jamie and I shared a netflix account. I was able to log out of Clarks and log into Jamie's. I changed some of the profile names, knowing that I had 5 worfs max, and that Jamie would get emails advising him.</p><p> </p><p>Clark is Superman. Where the first profiles I set up.  I quickly logged out and logged back into home base and watched a 20 minute episode of some sitcom I didn't care about.  When the episode ended I logged back in to find they where changed.  K, you safe, long, lat? I changed them again, safe-ish, Norescue, country?,  Another 20 minute episode.  It was 12 30 I needed to make sure I was back on home base profile when Clark got home. I flipped back over, new profile again. Will find, loveu, bsafe, stay alive.   I knew this was my last shot. Lvu2, willbe, unsure next move   I logged out and was about half way through the episode when I heard the truck on the road. I rose, pausing my show and waited for him to come in. </p><p> </p><p>He carried in all of the groceries in one load, and I was putting them away as he started unpacking.  It was all so domestic that I felt almost sick from it.   He had the radio on while we worked and 20 minutes later everything was set back up just the way he liked it.  Then he moved to the couch and tapped on the cushion for me to come sit with him.  I was unsure but complied.   I sat down as he picked up the remote and tapped a few buttons, a screen loaded that was like a key logger screen and showed Jamies and I's entire conversation.  Fear was my first instinct.  I was about to bolt when he put his hand on my lap.  His fingers where large and although he didn't grip me hard he let me know there was no way I was getting away. </p><p> </p><p>"I might be a country boy, but I am friends with some very smart people.  This disappoints me so much."  He said his voice was dripping with lust I thought.  "Now I am going to have to punish you."  A whimper escaped my lips before I had time to think.  "Shhhh... Shhhh.. Its ok baby.  I'm not going to hurt you, just make sure you know your place.  And you will take your punishment like a good girl, otherwise when I visit Jamie this afternoon I will be forced to punish him too."  Clark wasn't even threatening me or Jamie, he said it as if it was not a surprise or a big task at all.  He took my hand and had me stand, then had me bend a the waist across his lap.</p><p> </p><p>It would have felt intimate if it wasn't for the situation.  My ass was in the air without panties on, and I knew enough about kinks to know that he was going to spank me.  Nothing could prepared me for the first smack. The sound of it was louder then the pain. And the pain wasn't really pain it was more of a warmth and a scare of impact.  Clark continued without a word, and slowly the spanks seemed to get worse. He smacked one cheek then the other. Sometimes moving up or down.  When he was done instead of place in back on the ground, he shifted back on the couch with me on his lap still.  He started an episode of something and rubbed my ass as "we watched." </p><p> </p><p>Every few minutes he would slowly move my legs to open and slide a finger down my crack to my holes, but often I would shift and he would just continue rubbing what he could.  After about 20 mins of this he shifted me again, this time my leg off the side of couch.  "Stay," was the gentle but firm command given.  So I lay there humiliated as he played with my wetness and probed my ass or core gently with his fingers.  I couldn't help the fact that I was getting more wet. I couldn't stop him from doing anything.  So I laid there and let him do what he wanted.  When his show was done he lifted me off his lap like a child and set me so my upper half of my body was braced over the side of the couch. My ass high in the air. </p><p> </p><p>Clark didn't say a thing as he pulled down his pant and was hard shoving himself into my wet core. I tried not to cry out but he was so big, and the way when he pulled back hurt my sore ass cheeks.  His finger started into my ass as he was pumping and I couldn't help but cry out at the intrusion.  It didn't hurt really, but I had never done that before and it felt strange.  Each time I cried out Clark smacked my bottom again, it felt much harder between his finger and cock invading my body.  He continued to do what I felt was play with my body and then I felt his hips started to pump harder, with less of a specific pace, they pumped fast or hard, gentle or deep.  When he was close I could feel his head grow a little more inside me causing me to gasp out, and it was that gasp that seemed to send him over as he filled me.    His hands on my hips held me tight, bruising me I was sure.    </p><p> </p><p>When he pulled out I was about to collapse, "Stay," was all he said again. This time much firmer then before. He returned with some rope and had me shift my body down the couch. Still face down, my ass still in the air.  I looked like a worm I thought, as he began tying.   My legs where tied together but then a rope when from my knees to my neck, making me stay in this over exaggerated position.   I couldn't lay down on either side because of the couch, or I would fall on the floor, and I couldn't move very much otherwise. </p><p> </p><p>I felt something cold touch core entrance, and then felt it push in with ease.  It felt like it was small compared to him but it was very obviously inside me.  He moved my lips around it, and the front of it touched my clit the back touched my asshole.    I heard him start a movie on the tv but was too wrapped up in my own feelings of my body, and lack of control.  Clark went and got changed and was down stairs a few minutes later.  I laid there in this awkward position as he came down to my face on the couch.  "If you had been a good girl I wouldn't have to punish you now.  Now your going to cum over and over again with my seed in you.  I'm off to visit dear Jamie.  If you are very good maybe, just maybe I'll let you loose when I get back."</p><p> </p><p>With that he was gone, and in a moment everything going on in the back began.  The device at my core began vibrating, very slowly.  Then the phallus shoved deep inside started making a pumping like motion.   In and out, in and out.  The anal portion had a very small nub on it, and it was vibrating against my ass muscles on and off.  The worst party was the clit situation. It started off slow, as my body got use to the other parts, but then it started to cycle, and started to make small circles, and as much as I didn't want it I could feel my first orgasm approaching. When I looked up at the screen we were 7 minutes into a two hour movie. There was no way I was going to last.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dark Superman makes an appearance, but also really sweet Clark.  Its very confusing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The movie had played for maybe an hour and I was a mess. I had lost count of the number of orgasms that had been ripped from my body.  There was no relief, I was over sensitive, it hurt each time my body started to spasm, and the tears rolling down my face were free flowing.  That was when the tv changed, it was Clarks cell camera and there was Jamie in the back alley behind the coffee shop.</p><p> </p><p>I yelled at Clark not to hurt him, I begged. "Please please I'll be good." I whimpered as I fought against the ropes. It felt like the more I fought the faster the device jammed inside me vibrated. </p><p> </p><p>Then I heard it, "See I don't even have to threaten you, its only be 24 hours and she already gets it." I froze, could they hear me?  Clark continued to speak. "Would you like to see how gorgeous she looks right now? She's already cum at least 20 times with my cum deep inside her. "</p><p> </p><p> "Please Clark no, don't show him. I promise I'll do whatever you want. Don't make him see me like this." Just as I said it another orgasm was ripped out of me and I moaned and yelled as I came again.</p><p> </p><p>"21," Clark said with a dark tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop," Jamie's voice was strong. "I'll tell everyone who you really are. You won't be able to pass as a normal person anymore. Everyone will be at your door."</p><p> </p><p>Clark laughed darkly, "Who wants to be normal when I could be a king.  I could rule your little world, take what I want, destroy what I don't, and watch everything you have ever loved burn."</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause. Clark broke the silence.  "So here is what is going to happen instead.  You're going to be a good boy and cover for her being gone for the next little while.  Once I'm sure she is fully mine then maybe, just maybe if she is very very obedient I will let her come back and live her life.  She'll work for you during the day, and work for me during the night. "</p><p> </p><p>There was silence that was so load it was deafening.  Then I heard it, Jamie pulled a gun and shot Clark point blank in the chest.  The shot was loud but Clarks laugh right after was even louder. "You little bug, trying to defeat a giant. He laughed for a few moments, "Something new you got from one of your military buddies? Sad attempt.  Now choose, hand or foot?" </p><p> </p><p>I could hear Jamie's breathing increase.  He didn't say anything.  I heard a smack and thump which I could only assume was Jamie being throw.   "Choose or it will be both." Clarks voice was strong and clear.  Jamie still said nothing. </p><p> </p><p>I heard the sound of Jamie being strangled and I cried out.  "Please Kal-el, don't do this.  I'll choose for him. Foot. Foot."  Clark dropped Jamie and although I couldn't see him I knew he was in rough shape. </p><p> </p><p>"F/N has bigger balls then you do." Clarks voice was angry. </p><p> </p><p>"Just do it," Jamie said from what seemed like far away. </p><p> </p><p>Again that dark laugh, "Oh poor poor little bug.  I'm not going to squish you. I rather enjoy watching you struggle.  But you need to be punished, and so F/N will take your punishment.  And anytime you try and come after me it will be her who takes what is meant for you.  You claim to love her then you will leave her with me, because each time you make a move against me I will punish her and send you video of the poor girl mangled as if by your own hand. Now keep this," Clark said tossing the phone at Jamie. "You're gonna wanna see what comes next."  I heard the sound of wind and knew Clark was coming home.</p><p> </p><p>"Jamie listen to me," I spoke as calmly as I could.  "You have to stop, you have to let me go. If I'm going to survive I have to let everything go."  I held back my tears. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going to stop," Jamie said I could see his face on the TV now, and I knew he could see me. </p><p> </p><p>"Jamie look at me," Jamie didn't, "Jamie look at me right now.  This was just for fun.  I don't want to know what will happen if he punishes me for real." I heard Jamie gasp and saw when we made eye contact that he understood.  "Jamie this wasn't your fault. Today wasn't your fault. He will be here soon. Say it...."</p><p> </p><p>"It's my fault F/N.  I had to try this new tech, they thought it might work.  He's going to hurt you and its my fault."  I saw tears in his eyes, and it was the first time I had ever seen him cry since my brothers funeral.</p><p> </p><p>"For fuck sakes Jamie listen to me. Clark will be here in a moment, and he is going to hurt me.  You are going to pick a point on the screen and stare at it so he thinks you're watching.  You are going to cover the speaker with your finger so you can't hear, and damn it Jamie you will do it for me."  Jamie nodded.   </p><p> </p><p>As if on cue Clark came through the door in an instant.  He stood in front of me and starred at the tv camera, and I am pretty sure he smiled. "And now your reminder that you are a bug, and I am your only hope for salvation." He turned to me, and gave me a belt.   "Bite down on this little one," he said almost tenderly as I belt the leather in my mouth.  I felt his warm hands take my foot and leg in his hands, and I felt the moment the break happened.  I dropped the belt from my mouth and screamed as the pain shot through my leg.  "That's for the shot." He said moving up my leg and repeating a second time.  I screamed again the pain so much worse this time as he said, "That's for not having the balls to choose yourself.  Well be seeing you Jamie." His voice almost rang as he clicked a few buttons on the screen and it went dark</p><p> </p><p>Tears flowed from my face and my voice was raw.   Clark undid the ropes, took out the toy and had me properly dressed and my leg splinted in a moment.   "I've got you little one.  This is going to be the hardest part, I'm gonna drive you into town to the clinic so they can cast you.  Its going to hurt all the bumps on the road but I got you."  I nodded as he picked me up and took me out to his truck.  He held me tight, and I almost fell into his trap.  He was giving me all the warmth and care I would need in this situation and it left my mind warring because he just did this to me.  He held me against his body as we drove what seemed like forever.  I passed out from the pain more then once, and it was the steady sound of his heart that comforted me.  When we got to town I saw a sign I don't think I was suppose to, Smallville Kansas. Not that it would help me much now.  I felt Clark lean in and tilt my head upwards.  "You are my fiancé from the city do you understand?"  He smiled down at me.  I nodded.  "You slipped and fell down the stairs." I nodded. And with that I heard the truck door close as he ran into the clinic to get some help. </p><p> </p><p>Clark played the dutiful fiancé well. He hovered, and fused, and had to be pushed out of the room when they wanted to take xrays.  Any time I moaned or cried he pulled me close, kissing my hand or wiping tears from my face.  Finally an older doctor came into the room to let us know my leg was broken in two places. It was a clean break, would require casting although the ankle was a minor break the tibia-fibula fracture could take anywhere from 3-6 months.  I started to cry and Clark held me.  I would be off my feet for the first 4 weeks mandatory, then I could use a leg scooter for standing or crutches for the next few weeks. They would take the cast off at 8 weeks, re-xray and then recast if needed.    They gave Clark a prescription to go get from the pharmacy of pain meds I would need and asked him to step out while they casted my leg.  He kissed me on the lips a little harder then needed.  Told me he would be back and left.</p><p> </p><p>"That Kent boy, he is a keeper isn't he," one of the nurses said as she prepared my casting. </p><p>"My daughter is going to be so sad he is off the market, she has had a crush on him since high school." The other nurse replied.  </p><p>"Ladies could you both step out for a moment," The doctor said and they both gave him a weird look but nodded and left.</p><p> </p><p>"F/N, I've known the Kent's a very long time.  They were lovely people and are solely missed, but never once have I seen Clark in my clinic.  I've seen everyone for shots, or injuries, or even check ups. But not that boy.  Now today he brings his fiancé whom none of us knew he had for an injury that is too clean. I remember one time Martha had a broken wrist that was just as clean as your break is.  She said she fell doing chores.  Now here you are and you fell down the stairs, not with one but two very suspicious breaks. I need you to tell me right now child what happened and if you are in danger I can help you."  He moved up to hold my hand and for a moment I almost spilled everything but I knew better. </p><p> </p><p>"Dr L/N, Clark is a wonderful man.  We met in the city, and this was my first trip out to his childhood farm.  I am sorry you think so little of him, but he would never hurt anyone.  I fell down the stairs carrying laundry downstairs.  My leg got caught in the railing posts, thats why its broken the way it is." </p><p> </p><p>The doctor didn't seemed convinced.  "How long you been with Clark out at the farm?"</p><p> </p><p>"I just got there yesterday. Was just suppose to stay the week. Looks like I might need to change some of my plans." </p><p> </p><p>"What about these bruises?"  The doctor pointed to my neck and legs, from the collar and the ropes. </p><p> </p><p>"Dr. I don't know how long its been since you've been to the city, but we little to spice things up a little."  I said and the doctor blushed.  "Would you like more details? I mean just today I was tied up in the living room...."  the doctor raised his hand and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"I understand dear.  As long as your are safe that's all that matters."</p><p> </p><p>"Safest woman in the whole world," I said just as their was a knock on the door.  The nurse came in with Clark behind her. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes yes, you can hold her hand as we cast, I've given her a shot to help with the pain now, but it will wear off in a few hours and then you will need to give her one pill every 4-8 hours as she needs it." The doc said trying to get rid of his embarrassment. Clark was at my side and holding my hand again. He didn't leave my side until it was done and when a nurse brought in a wheelchair Clark just scooped me up and carried me.  He carried me out to the truck and we were off as quickly as he had arrived. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We drove back to the farm in silence.  The pain meds where making me feel funny, and I didn't even notice that I wasn't in pain anymore.  Clark was silent, which had me preparing for the worst.  When we got to the farm he had me up in bed in his room within a blink.  Then he set me down gently on the bed and went into the bathroom coming back with a bowl of water and a wash cloth. </p><p> </p><p>"You aren't going to be able to bath for a while, and after the day you've had I think you deserve to be cleaned up." </p><p> </p><p>Without any thought I blurted, "Super smell too eh?  Is it the sweat from everything driving you mad or the smell coming from my core from an hour ago?"  Then I started to giggle. Clearly high a little on the drugs. </p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't fair that you had to be punished again today, please let me do this." Clark said dipping the cloth into the bowl and bringing it to my face to wash away the tears of the day.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't get to be the nice guy here Clark."  I spoke without thought. Accenting the C and the K in his name.  "Be either Clark or Kal-el. But this back and forth is making my head spin."  I grumped kicking the bowl of water out of his hand with my good leg.  The look of rage that crossed his face as the bowl hit the ground and the water went everywhere.  "What are you going to do, break my other leg?  My arm? My neck? Go ahead. I'm already stuck here for at least 3 months now thanks to your will, and you know what..." I pointed at his chest defiantly as a drunk person does, "I don't like it one bit. So I'm going to go to bed cause I feel tired, and you're going to go away because you broke my leg and your mean and I don't like you." I yelled at him with a look as I stuck out my tongue, turned, pulling the blanket around me like a burrito, and almost immediately passing out. </p><p> </p><p>Clark sat there for a long time first figuring out what just happened.  Last afternoon turned into evening, evening turned into night and at 3 am when I woke with the most terrible ache in my leg there was no one there.  It was pitch black, I was laying in a giant bed on the second story of a old farm house in pain and there was no one else. </p><p> </p><p>It took me almost two days to get down the stairs.  I cried out each time I slightly bumped my leg.  I had to go back up and to the bathroom more then once, and there was more then once I passed out from the pain.  I found my meds on the table, still in their prescription bag, and finally being medicated was able to find an old set of crutches I had seen before in a closet.  It was day 3 alone in the house when I heard a truck drive up and a man got out and walked towards the barn.  I opened the front door, not going past the door, still afraid.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?"  I shouted and he turned giving me a look as he came back.  "Hi I'm F/N Clarks fiancé, have you seen him?  I haven't seen him in a day or so and I'm getting awful worried."</p><p> </p><p>The man looked at me with questions crossing his face.  "Ma'me, he went back to the city a few days ago. He didn't tell me anyone was here, are you sure your alright?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes I'm fine. My phone died, and I didn't bring a charger. Its my first time out here and I think Clark probably texted me that something came up.  Do you have a cell phone I can borrow?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Ma'me. Why don't you speak to Mr. Kent and I'll get the chores done. Then if you need a ride into town, or groceries or anything I'll see what I can do." He smiled kindly.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you so much," I said taking the phone. I called Jamie first.  It rang 3 times before he picked up. It was the longest ring I have ever had in my life.  "Jamie its me?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, F/N, are you ok?"  Jamie sounded rough. </p><p> </p><p>"Jamie he is gone, I don't know if this is a trap or what but he is gone.   Do you think its safe to send a team to get me?"  I didn't know what was happening but I wanted out.</p><p> </p><p>"He left, a satellite caught him leaving earths atmosphere.  My old crew has been called for security now that he is gone there is a lot of big players making big moves.  Where are you?'</p><p> </p><p>"Can you track this phone?  How long would it take you to get here?" </p><p> </p><p>A few moments of silence, "Shit your only a few hours out of time. I have a helo on its way, maybe 90 minutes.  If we see anything or you do I'll call back." </p><p> </p><p>And that's how it happened. Clark was gone for 8 months and 9 days before every news station in the world played his triumph return. I hid in a bunker underneath my new house, in a new city, new state, under a new name.  But after 5 months of nothing I finally came out.  I worked at a call center and worked nights. I couldn't be alone at night anymore, so I slept in the day, and got to work before it was dark. I was always the last leave, only once the sun had come back up. </p><p> </p><p>7 months later I thought maybe I was free. Then one afternoon I was sure I saw him.  At the fast food restaurant. I called Jamie, I was packed and out of town within 15 minutes.  Jamie tried to tell me for days afterwards that there was no way it was him, there was a fire he was helping with across the country, but I didn't care.  I changed phone numbers again, even through  Jamie and I only talked on secure lines because he knew he was easier to track.  We never spoke of details just in case someone was able to hack into our line. </p><p> </p><p>A few weeks later I know I saw him outside my gym, just watching me.  We made eye contact, I ran.  This was my last identity I had set up, and I was gone even faster this time, this time to Canada. I called Jamie, he had a new one for me. He claimed it was the deepest one ever.   But it was all a lie.  I had a new job, a new life, and had only started to go out for recreation for about a week when it happened. I went to grab a coffee before my shift began at a little coffee shop around the corner from my new place. </p><p> </p><p>"One Americana, 2 shots of expresso please." I ordered handing the cashier my bill. A hand reached out past me, and I didn't need to turn around, I just knew.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll get this for the lady."  Clark said in a voice that made the cashier swoon and made my stomach turn.  I ran to the bathroom and chucked everything in my stomach up. And then chucked some more.  I violently threw up everything I had even thought about eating. When at last I was done I looked around to see if there was a back door, a window, anything. But there wasn't.  And when I came out of the bathroom there was Clark in his dashing suit sitting at a table to my coffee, and he was steeping what looked like green tea.    "You should really have this tea to settle your stomach,"  He said smooth as silk. </p><p> </p><p>I looked at him, feeling all of the blood leave my face. My leg ached again.  Jamie said it was trauma induced but until this moment I didn't believe him.  "Hello Clark." I tried to sound strong even though I had already lost that game.  "What can I do for you?"  I said sitting down and taking a deep sip of my coffee.    It burned my mouth, and I wanted to spit it back out, but I couldn't. So I swallowed, and let the pain burn all the way down my throat. </p><p> </p><p>"You know, I told you that you should really take the tea."  He just smiled at me, it seemed genuine, which almost made me worry more.  "Did you know that their are literally thousands of other humanoid species in this universe?"  I didn't look away, taking another sip.  "My people were so far advanced to most races in their part of the universe that when our world ceased to exist it left quite a mark."  Clark picked up the tea cup taking a sip himself.  "My people didn't actually breed, did you know that?  A whole race genetically created to be superior."  Each sentence seemed to take so long to get out. I was trying to stall for him to get to the point.  "But it doesn't mean they didn't have sex. In fact, often they were matched genetically.  This would ensure the best coupling. Often a high ranking official would be given his pick of women that matched him, and he would choose sometimes without ever meeting them.  But you know what made couplings so successful on my planet?"  He paused for dramatic effect, "Their mate was their's whether they liked it or not."  Again he smiled and fear pulsed through me.  "So go and run, hide if you must, but I will see you soon." He said with his big smile. He touched my face as he left and I wanted to bite him. </p><p> </p><p>I watched him walk out of the shop as two girls talked about him, discussing his ass.  I wanted to scream what he had done to me, tell him about the monster that lurks behind that smile. But there was nothing, I had no voice. I had no words.  Just the fear of my inevitable future.  I walked home in a daze. There was no point in continuing this fake life.  I don' remember driving home, or packing. But I came to about 300 miles from my new home. I was driving back to metropolis and time to go home. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six week back in Metropolis.  I have a new condo, its in a safe building and close to the James's café, which I am now working at.  James has implanted a tracker in my arm so that no matter what he could find me.  I didn't tell him what Clark had said, but I knew that he would come back for me.  I watched the news, read all of the deep web articles, since Superman return there were no more disappearances.  Of course there weren't.  I knew why, he had found his one. I just wished it wasn't me.  </p><p> </p><p>It was a normal day.  I went for a run, pushing myself as I always did. Loving the freedom I knew could disappear so easily.  I came home and showered, wrapped in a towel I heard a noise and came out to find patio door open. I looked at it confused for a moment, I was up 12 floors, what the?  Clark standing to my left in the living room and it was suddenly very clear.  He slowly took off his suit jacket, folding it in half as he set it across the back of the couch.  He unbuttoned the sleeves and rolled them up slowly. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello little one," he stood tall watching me.  I stood for a moment just watching him, I felt like the world was going to engulf me. I know this day was going to come, and I backed up a little, my ass hitting the wall as I instinctually tried to run. But I knew there was no where I could run. </p><p> </p><p>Clark seemed to be moving in slow motion, slow and calculated.   "You could run you know?  Or are you just going to stand there and do nothing?"  His voice was full of something dark, it sent shivers to my spine and when I took a step towards the door he was there.  Smiling at me, shaking his head just a little with a little tisk tisk.  I moved to go for my cell phone, but he was there, and soon my phone disappeared in his large hand into a smalla pile of electronic peices.  I went to step towards the hallway, but he was there.  Just watching me. He was toying with me, like a cat with a little mouse.  "Come on little one, you just have to make past me." He smiled at me. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you," I said, understanding the game and not liking it. </p><p> </p><p>"You could maybe even get past me, but then their might be consequences to those around you.  Or you could stay here and submit to me." He said his arms folded across his wide chest.  Had this been any other moment I might have marvelled at how the button shirt fit around his chest and bulging biceps.  How his hair was perfect, and that little clef in his chin made his smile look delicious.  But instead the little side smile he gave looked calculated, and his body just reminded me of how strong he was to how weak I am.</p><p> </p><p>I stood defeated in the middle of the room looking down at the ground as he walked towards me.   I felt his very presence in my soul.   "Where can you hide from me?  Who could stop me from taking what I wanted?"  He was calm and collected as his hands rose to my wet hair and moved it all to one side.  I couldn't help the way my body twisted slightly away from him or the look I am sure that crossed my face.</p><p> </p><p>His one hard still holding my hair tightly he was behind me, in my space. I could smell him, could feel his breath on my bare shoulders.  "That must be really awful, to want to be anywhere but here. To know that if you were just a little faster, you might have been able to get away." He said as his hand dragged down my shoulder.   "To know that if you fought just a bit less maybe I wouldn't want you so badly." His small kiss on my neck made my shudder. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you," I said quietly. Trying to be brave. I just stood in the middle of my living room with a small towel as my only security blanket.</p><p> </p><p>Clark released my hair as he slowly walked around me, inhaling my scent as he moved to stand in front of me. His body towered over mine, more then a foot taller. His strength rippling off his body as he looked down on me like a meal about to be devoured.  "Trust me, its going to get worse before it get's better." His voice barely above a whisper as his hand moved to my throat. Gripping it tightly.  He held me there for a moment, almost just to show me he was in control. He stepped back and released but as he did he eyed me.  "Drop it." His voice said with a little bit of venom in it. </p><p> </p><p>I didn't move.  I thought my legs where going to give out, but I held strong. He repeated himself and I held my towel tightly to my body.  When his hand moved and pulled it from mine there was no way I could have held it.  The towel was gone in one moment and I was left standing in front of him.  I moved my hands to cover myself but he placed them back at my sides, with enough force I knew I wasn't to move them again.  I had panties on and he looked displeased.</p><p> </p><p>"Take them off." His voice was firm. When I didn't move he repeated. "Take them off or I will rip them off you." He said, never raising his voice. He was in control here and he knew it.    He took a step back and sat on the back of my couch as I began to slip them off my ass. "Slowly," he said. I followed his command as I slowly bent forward and pulled them down my legs. Trying not to cry.  I step out of them, and he held his hand out waiting for them.  I passed them too him and they disappeared into his pocket which left me mortified. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled and stood, coming back over to me, his thumb rubbing my lower lip gently, then tracing down my neck to my nipple. He pinched it slightly as his other hand moved to my hair.  Pulling he pinched my nipple and then pulled my hair back, "Down," he said as he watched me lower down to my knees in front of him.  The smile that crossed is face was one of anticipation.   His thumb pushing against my lips.  When I tried to pull away he glared at me, "Open," he said I his thumb entered my mouth.  His thumb moving around my lips getting them wet.  Then he released and his hand moved to his zipper. I watch as he slowly pulled it down, and pulled down his pants and underwear.</p><p> </p><p>I watched as his large, very hard cock seemed to spring free from its prison.  I looked up at him as he moved forward and I didn't need to be told.  I opened my mouth and couldn't help but stare up at him as it slipped into my mouth.  My salvia coating it, as he pushed it in a little more.  With ease I took the first few inch's but then I gaged a little and looked away from him, my hands moving to his thighs.  Maybe in an attempt to control the situation.  He pulled back a little, and then pushed in again.  Reminding me he was the one in charge here.  When his hands moved to my back of my head my eyes looked back up at him, tears formed as he pushed in a little further, past my gag reflex. He looked so satisfied as he watched his cock disappear in my mouth and each time he pulled out and pushed back in a little further he looked almost proud.   He continued to use my mouth, and there was nothing I could do about it as he looked down on me, his little play thing. The room was full of the sound of his balls hitting my chin, the wet sloching sound my mouth made as I tried to breath and his quiet encouragements. "Oh, yeah, good girl."  </p><p> </p><p>He pulled back a little longer then before and I was able to pull back.  "I've done enough," I said trying to stand.  His hand around the back of my head pulled me up to my feet.  His other hand moving down my body to my core.   I was again humiliated as his fingered dragged through my wetness.  He rubbed all the right places for a moment, just to get a little sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at me," he said as he moved faster. Happy with the way my body responded to him.  "Just give in you don't have a choice. You're only making this harder on yourself." He said adding a bit of pressure as he starred into my eyes.  The second my legs gave a little he lifted his fingers infront of my face "Looks like I'm not the only one who enjoyed that," he said taking my wrist and bringing me over to the couch.  He stood infront of it and looked down on me again.  "Take it off me." He smiled as he watched my little fingers work on each button.  From the top down to the bottom. His erect cock bumping into me from time to time. He liked his little game, and when I finally had undone the last button he slide it off his body while sitting back on the couch at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>I stood in front of him, and when he smiled at me, I knew he was genuinely happy for a moment.  It made my stomach turn as he took my hand and pulled me to him.  Moving my legs to straddle him.  He sat back and looked at up me.  "Whenever you are ready love," he said so sweetly that had it been anyone else I would have fallen head over heels in love with him in that moment.    When I didn't move he gently took my hands placing them on his shoulders, and when he lifted his body a little to meet mine. I knew I really didn't have a choice, it was the illusion of choice. </p><p> </p><p>So I closed my eyes and reached down taking him in my hand and rubbing him through my wet folds. I couldn't denied that he felt so good and then I guided him to my entrance. And with his approval I slowly lowered myself onto him.  It took a few times, slow pumping up and down for my body to adjust. The noises that escaped my mouth where a mix of rage, anger and something that might be pleasure. "You know you wanted this," He said his hands roaming my body.  </p><p> </p><p>I moaned a little as soon he was fully seated and I knew he was the largest I had ever taken.  He didn't move instead he pulled my body close and began sucking on my nipples. "I fucking hate you," I yelled back at him as his fingers kept finding all the other right spots on my body.  He chuckled as his find played with my back hole just a little. And then as he nipped at my nipples as he sucked hard.  Any time a noise escaped that wasn't pleasure his fingers found my clit and soon my mind was clouded with desire, and without much thought soon I was pumping harder and harder as Clark slowly licked up my neck and played with my clit expertly.   </p><p> </p><p>Soon his hands moved to my ass and he helped guide me to pump him as deep as I could inside me.   He shifted inside me, it felt different as we rocked slightly forward and back and even as he sucked my breast harder I knew this was different.  When I felt him hit the right place inside me I tensed, but he didn't skip a beat as he held onto me with his strong hands and began pumping up into me at a speed I couldn't produce.  It wasn't long until he was hitting something deep inside me and I was moaning loudly.  This time was different then before because this time when I came I felt him cum deep inside me.  I heard the sounds we both made, and it was like I let go in that moment.    He kept cumming and soon I was so full I fell into another orgasm as he kept pumping.    I screamed and clawed at his chest this time and when my body shook I lost all control. I was tense in his arms as he pistoned in and out of me, taking his pleasure as I saw white. Soon as we both came down from or orgasms my head rested on his shoulder.   </p><p> </p><p>He pulled me ontop of him and rolled as he laid down on the couch.  Still deep inside me I felt each beat of his heart, each breathe, and as my body forced me into a sex coma I heard him whisper as he moved some hair out of my face, "I promise I will make you love me.  There is no one but you."  And that pit in my stomach seemed to be gone.  Ironically replaced with the feeling of his warm cum deep inside me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I woke I was still laying on my couch naked. There was a small blanket from the back of the couch covering me, and I heard the shower running.  I thought maybe this was my chance and I pulled the blanket around me, grabbing a go bag I had stashed by the front door but the second I undid the dead bolt I felt it before I heard it.  My body moved through space and then there was the hot water beading down my back.  Clark held me tightly to him in the shower and I understood.  There was no escape.</p><p> </p><p>"Going so soon?" he smiled trying to kiss me but I closed my mouth and turned and his kisslanded on the side of my lips instead.  He was clearly annoyed and turned me in his arms.  The hot water beating down in my face and down my chest.  His hands placed mine on the cold tile and his hands moved to my ass.  There was no preparation as he slammed into me.  His leg moving mine wider so he could get a better angle and drive in deeper.     My little cry of anger and pain echoing in the shower. </p><p> </p><p>The shower was full of the sounds of my gasps each time he pulled out and drove back in, the water hitting our bodies and then a new sound as he slapped my ass.    At first it was gentle but it grew with each thrust.  Soon I tried to move away a little only to find my chest pressed up against the cold tile my face turned to look away as he kept up his pace.    He gained in speed and my gasps of pain grew louder.  His hand moved to my hair pulling my face back.  "That's it, you wanna tell me how much you like it?" he said as he kept up his pace. </p><p> </p><p>"You are fucking disgusting I hate you."  I grunted at him. His response was a hard slap on my ass.  I whimpered and he repeated it again. "I hate you," I screamed again. And when his pace slowed I thought maybe he was done.  Instead he pulled out and turned me around. He lifted me back onto his cock and my back against the wall.  The contrast between the hot and the cold did things to me I would never admit and the way he held me tight and drove back into me I screamed again, "I hate you." </p><p> </p><p>"I know you don't" He said, this time he kissed me deep and I didn't turn away.  I didn't kiss him back but the way his tongue explored my mouth made me turn to mush. The way he took control of it all had my mind spinning and I fought to stop it from turning off again, from going to that place. It was like he knew and picked up his pace and I couldn't breath from how deep his kisses where.   My grunt began to turn into moans, and soon the bathroom was full of a the sound of a needy whimpering woman who needed more.     </p><p> </p><p>Soon my hands where on his shoulders and I was pulling myself on his body, pulling him to hit different places inside me.  I was driven with the need to orgasm and even as my mind warred I couldn't get the thought out of my head.  But soon he finished deep inside of me with a grunt, and although I felt full, I needed more.  When he set me down on my feet, I couldn't help the thought of disappointment that rushed through my mind.  Followed by the "what the fuck" that followed.  When the shower stopped Clark led me our of the shower and had me dried in a towel.  He gently dried my hair and then had me sit at the bar in the kitchen as he found a brush and brushed my hair out. </p><p>It all would have been intimate if not for the situation.  But then my brain seemed to turn back on and I wanted to run. Clark had already gotten dressed and led me to my room.  He had me sit on the bed as he went through my closet.  I watched as he chose out for me a pair of tight jeans and tight tshirt where chosen for me.  He threw a bra at me from my drawer and when I looked for underwear his smile told me it all.  I dressed and when my home phone rang it was Clark who answered it. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello this is Clark... Oh Hi Jamie.  Yes I know she is a little late for her shift, so nice of you to call.  I'll have her down in just a few minutes. " He hung up and smiled at me.  "You have an extra key?"  He asked as we put our shoes on and were about to leave. I nodded, and he held out his hand.  I shook as I gave him the one from my kitchen drawer, and he just smiled at me.  "Thanks, I'll have some things delivered this week so we can get our place set up."  He said it with such confidence that I knew there was no denying it.  I was Clarks and there was nothing I could do about it. </p><p> </p><p>As we made our way down to the cafe he held my hand.  It was gentle and the way he looked at me made my stomach do funny flips.  When we came into the cafe there stood Jamie. The cafe was empty and Jamie locked the door behind us entering, flipping the sign.  A mix of hatred, angry and a touch of fear on his face.  Clark pulled me to the kitchen as Jamie followed. </p><p> </p><p>"So how are you doing Jamie? " Clark smiled from ear to ear as his hand was wrapped around my shoulder and pulling my back against his body.  Jamie didn't move he just watched.  Clark liked toying with people, I can see it as his hand slipped off my shoulder and around my waist.  His thumb looped in my pant waistline.  Jamie's eyes followed.  "Do you know what the best way to start your girls day with is?"  Clark spoke slow, calculated. But when his hand slid down into my pant I wasn't expecting it and squeaked when Clarks fingers found my clit.  "Knowing your girl is so full of my cum, and that she is about to orgasm with it inside her with only the smallest amount of effort."  Clark tilted his head looking at Jamie.  Both my arms where grabbing onto Clarks, digging my nails in trying to make him stop.  But he held me tight against his body as his fingers picked up the pace.  </p><p> </p><p>Jamie pulled a gun from his back and pointed it at Clark.  "Stop, or I will shoot you." He said.</p><p> </p><p>"Did someone finally find something that can hurt me?" Clark said his pace quickening, I couldn't help the little gasp that escaped and Jamie's eyes moved from Clark back to me.  A look passing over his face and then back to Clark. </p><p> </p><p>"I know this kryptonite will kill you just like any man." The gun cocked, and I could have heard it except for the sounds I was making.  I couldn't help it as I felt things building inside me.</p><p> </p><p>"Lois has been talking I see."  Clark tisked when his other hand moved to my throat and squeeze and I couldn't help that the little bit of air I had came out like a moan. It distracted Jamie.  "But you might hit her?"  Clark said squeezing gently, I saw stars are I felt my body start to burn with sensation everywhere.  "Is it that you hate me so much you want me dead, or just the fact that I got here first." He spoke the words as I screamed out convulsing around Clarks hand.  Holding onto his arm like a life raft as wave after wave of pleasure hit me.    My body was on fire, and the electricity that flowed through me made me scream. I could still feel Clarks seed inside me and I knew what was happening. </p><p> </p><p>Jamie gritted his teeth watching the scene unfold.  Clark gently set me on a chair to the side as he held his fingers to my lips.  I knew what he wanted as I sucked them clean.  Clark smiled and then turned back to Jamie. </p><p> </p><p>"So here is the deal, she is mine, and I am going to prove it." Clark said taking a step away from me.  I sat on the chair as the stars cleared from my vision.  I felt warm and tingly all over, my mind fought to focus.   "There are a lot of things about growing up as an orphan you don't learn about your own physiology or about your own customs.  One of them being how very addictive other species find us.  See I might not be able to fill her with my babies, but her body knows it belongs to me.  So I'll be back in a week or two, and you are going to bag me to take her again.  Because by then you'll know the truth." Clark kissed my forehead and then walked out of the kitchen, unlocking the front door. </p><p> </p><p>"What truth?" Jamie ask still pointing the gun at Clark. </p><p> </p><p>"That she is mine."  Clark said flipping the closed to open just as someone walked in. </p><p> </p><p>Jamie hid the gun and came back into the kitchen I was still sitting on the chair shaken.  He put the gun away and came towards me stopping as he looked down on me.  My eyes still blurry and unfocused.  He didn't look at me the same as he had before, something in his eyes seemed different.   His hand touched my face and I tried to focus on him, "I'll be right back ok." He said as he literally wiped Clarks kiss of my forehead with his fingers. I heard him tell the customer we had to close for the day and I heard the door lock again.  It wasn't until Jamie was putting an ice pack on my neck that I refocused on him, now sitting on his own chair in front of me.  "You're neck is gonna bruise," he said. I gently took the ice back and move it from my neck to my ass. </p><p> </p><p>"No he was gentle, he doesn't actually want to hurt me."  I said. Seeing Jamie's eyes look at me when I moved the ice.  "He spanked me pretty hard."  Jamie didn't mean to but I saw something like jealousy cross his eyes.  Jamie nodded and helped me to my feet. I still felt weak, but we walked back to my apartment. Jamie being respectable as he helped me sit on the couch, and traded me for a new ice pack . While he was up I moved to the chair. I didn't want to sit there, but I didn't tell Jamie why.  Jamie grabbed himself a scotch, and poured me one too.  The liquid burned my throat but felt good.  I tapped my glass and Jamie poured me a double this time.  We didn't talk we just drank.  About an hour later the alcohol had done its job and I finally got the courage to ask.   "Jamie are we ok?"  Jamie didn't speak he just looked at me. and it was then I realized he didn't look me in the eyes either.    "Is what Clark said true?" Jamie shifted still silent.  "I swear to god Jamie..." I started.  But Jamie looked up at me.</p><p> </p><p>Our eyes connected and I knew in that moment what it was.  "I've known for a long time you didn't feel the same about me I felt about you.  I'm your brothers best friend. I get that.  But he knew, that's why he did that.  And watching you like that...with him....." Jamies eyes burned with something that felt concerning to me.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," was all I could say.  We sat for a long time in silence. "You heard what he said though, its not like I have a choice." </p><p> </p><p>"But you do, some part of you wants him.  I can see it.  You wanted the stable guy with a normal job, handsome, wears suits. I knew that the moment he walked into the cafe on your first date.  I knew I could never compete.  You just ended up getting more then you could handle with him being superman and psychotic and all." Jamie said laughing to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Its not about competing,"  I started but then stopped.  "You're right I wanted all of those things. But there is more then that.  Even the other stuff.  When I got to stop living as me and started to live as "other people" I learned a lot about who I really am.  There is a part of me that needs to not be in control."</p><p> </p><p>Jamie's face wrinkled, "You mean you liked what he just did to you?  You like when he forces himself on you?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, I just know that there are many sides to me just like there are to him.  And I'm not going to live my life in fear.  He isn't going to hurt me."</p><p> </p><p>"He ALREADY did." Jamie yelled standing.  "Do you not remember all the rehab you had to do. I was there with you remember. Not him, not your confused lover but me."  Jamie stood.  "He's got you all fucked up inside.  Your like Stockholmed or something."  Jamie paced.  "Fuck you hid in a bunker for 5 months for fucks sake.  How can you just take this like yep, so this is happening now?" Jamie threw his glass against the wall.  A hole in the drywall left as the glass shattered and fell to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>I stood, more out of shock then for dramatic effect. "What would you have me do Jamie?" I asked loudly.  "Should I have a bullet made just to kill him?  Because when he left you lost 4 guys on your team. The world went into chaos. Some of the shit that happened was inconceivable.  Should I kill the worlds superman and doom the world? "</p><p> </p><p>Jamie just looked at me.  "I did that to protect you." </p><p> </p><p>"No one asked you to Jamie.  When I came back I told you this would happen. I told you he would come for me, that I wouldn't run again, and that this was what was best for everyone."</p><p> </p><p>"Well its not best for me."  Jamie yelled smashing his hand into the granite countertop.  I moved to give him the ice for his hand. "You don't love him."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Jamie. I don't love him, but maybe we just don't get a say."  I put my hand on his back to comfort him.</p><p> </p><p>He turned around faster then I thought pulling me close.  "We could run together.  Go to those bunkers together. You and me. We can run so far, so deep he won't ever find us." </p><p> </p><p>"Jamie no," I said pulling back just a little.  "He had women tied up in his barn. Women who begged to die. Women he disposed of because they were not longer useful to him.  I won't let another woman go through that.  Not if the worst it means is a spanked bottom for me. " </p><p> </p><p>Jamie searched my eyes for a moment and then pulled me close for a kiss.  He kissed me long and deep and I tried not to gag, it tasted like garbage, shit and dirt.  When his hands move to my face it felt like needles and acid and I pulled away gagging and crying. It felt like I was on fire. </p><p> </p><p>Jamie didn't stay, he turned and left before I could explain. I spent the next few minutes washing my mouth out trying to stop crying.   I heard the patio door open and knew it was Clark.  I turned and unleased my venom on him. </p><p> </p><p>"You mother fucker, you know this would happen. What did you do?  What the fuck is wrong with you, how could you do this to me..."  I continued but Clark was there and was kissing me.  It tasted like mint, and coffee, and man and before he was done I had stopped beating on his chest and was instead pulling him closer, needing more. Clark had somehow changed me.</p><p> </p><p>Clark pulled away and a mew escaped that made my checks turn red.  My body and mind were officially at war with each other now.   "I'm sorry, but there was no other way for you both to understand." He said touching my cheek. It felt so gently so loving.  My mind screamed.  I backed away.</p><p> </p><p>"Clark I don't love you."  Was what came out, the alcohol making me more loose then I would have liked. </p><p> </p><p>"I know, I heard everything." he replied. I moved to slap him, but he caught my hand before it hit him.  "I am sorry I had to make sure things didn't go to far." He said letting me go.  He turned to the door.  "You should go explain.  Its better that he understands.  You need to have your own life too. I've made that mistake before and I lost Lois because of it."  I stood there dumbfounded.  Unsure what to say.  "If I were you I would take the next few weeks off, its not going to be pretty for you." </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" I asked from my side of the room. </p><p> </p><p>"Because I'm moving in tomorrow, next door.  I'll be knocking down part of this wall so our apartments are adjoined."  I listened trying to find the reason why I needed time off work.  I missed something he said in the middle thinking about everything only to pick up the last part, "And because I won't be sleeping with you again until you beg me."</p><p> </p><p>And with that he was gone, and I was left to pick up the pieces.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Giving in</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Clark gone I was left standing in my living room feeling dirty, feeling needy, and feeling just off.  Clark said this was going to get worse before it got better and I wondered what exactly he meant by that.  I found out that night.  I had the most erotic sex dream I have ever had in my life about Clark.  I don't remember all of the details, but I woke up feeling horny then ever. </p><p> </p><p>I flipped on my night stand light and decided to pleasure myself.  I pulled out a small toy and took my time.  I could get started but it never felt like it was building  After about 45 mins I realized it wasn't going to happen which was so frustrating because I was so needy.  I was soaked, and yet I couldn't orgasm.  I was sweaty now and had a shower. In the shower I could "feel" Clarks hands on me, feel the way he used my body and began touching myself.  Nothing.  Frustratingly nothing.  I was so incredibly horny and nothing.  And nothing I would normally turn or think about seemed to do it. Not the hot guy the lived across the hall who I would dream about a kinky one time stands about. Not the firefighter who I had a fling with in college, not even thoughts of Clark and me previously.  Nothing. </p><p> </p><p>I was all pent up and no where to go.   I heard my alarm go off in my room as I was climbing out of the shower, was it really 7 am.  Had I really lost my night trying to orgasm.  I decided to move on, try and get on with my day.  Its not like 24 hours was my longest dry spell, and its not like I really wanted Clark right? Right, I told myself. </p><p> </p><p>I got ready and was out for my morning run just like always. It was good, I listened to my music loud and tried not to think about everything that the last 24 hours had brought about.  I dressed for work and was at the cafe for 9 am right on time.  Jamie practically ignored me my entire shift and I decided it was for the best.  I was home for 5 and started to work on dinner when there was a knock on the door.  I answered to a big burly man with a shirt that said "Luxe Mattresses" on it. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I'm here to install the new bed and take away the old one."  He was pretty gruff and with a quick look at the paperwork I know this was Clark.  I nodded and showed him where the bedroom was.  Within 20 minutes the two men had a new frame, and bed completely set up and the old mattress and college frame being taken out. </p><p> </p><p>I just watched as work man after work man came through the apartment.  New shower, new tube, new privacy window film, new treadmill (which although it was a high end model I found it upsetting), new closet organizer.  By 11 pm my apartment looked completely different.  I locked my door and found myself sleeping restlessly in the new giant bed, with fancy sheets that had arrived at some point, and watching the new ceiling fan whirled around as I became lost in a sex fantasy again.</p><p> </p><p>5 am comes early when your not sleeping well, it was my day to open the shop and I was there 5:30 and open for 6 on time.  My usual customers filtered through.  There were a few really good looking guys who I normally talked too, but this morning all the conversation fell flat.  Its like they were all trying too hard, or even starring too much at me.  I was being self conscious when Jamie came in and I could have sworn he said hello to my chest and not to my face.  I decided it was because I didn't sleep well and when Jamie asked what was up  I didn't have any other answer for him. </p><p> </p><p>That afternoon when I got home there was a notice on the apartment building main lobby of construction on my floor, and when I got to my unit the wall separating my unit and "Clarks" new unit was gone with the exception of some wires and pipes.  I went of a late spin class and by the time I was getting back there were some temporary walls set up with a sign saying everything would be done for next week. </p><p> </p><p>The open concept made my living room look so empty.  And the other half being empty was eerie.  I went exploring to his half to find that he had a two bedroom unit, and one room was set up like an office, with two big desks. The other room like a workout room. I didn't even notice the treadmill had been moved. The floor was a gym like material, a small home cable system in the corner, mirrors and weights.  It was all state of the art and I couldn't help but admit it was nice. </p><p> </p><p>I made dinner and did some cleaning up and reorganizing and by the time it was 9 I was ready for bed.  Sure enough vivid erotic dreams, and then no more sleep for me.  I maybe had gotten two hours.</p><p> </p><p>The next day at work every time a guy hit on me I was almost disgusted. Think grade school when a boy you hate tells you he likes you and you do that little throw up noise. Every time one of them hit on me I felt this little gag feeling.  Had I really let these men talk to me like this?  Every time Jamie accidentally bumped into me I felt like I needed to yell at him to stay out of my personal space.  Its a small shop when it gets busy there isn't a lot of room, logically I knew he wasn't doing it on purpose but in my head I wanted to rip him a new one.  </p><p> </p><p>Jamie and I always had dinner together Friday nights, normally we would try a new place somewhere in town, but the thought of going out with him felt like I was being indecent. Maybe even like I was cheating. It left me feeling a little guilty and when my shift was over I apologized and said I was sick and had to go home.  I had this weekend off and would be back on Monday.  Jamie really didn't seem to mind, things since our kiss had been strained. </p><p> </p><p>I was lucky if I slept maybe an hour a night during the weekend. And Monday morning I told Jamie I think I was catching something and asked if he could cover for the week.  He didn't have a problem, called in one of our causals and I went home and tried to do anything else.  I don't know if you know what's its like to have insomnia, but to have horny insomnia is something completely different.  No matter what I did I couldn't fill the need.  By Wednesday I was hearing thing. I know I was loosing it from the lack of sleep, and when Thursday came around and I started to ache I broke and called Jamie. </p><p> </p><p>"Jamie I think something is wrong."  I was almost crying.  I felt like I had run a marathon but I couldn't even do my daily run, I had resorted to walking on the treadmill trying to focus on anything else.  Jamie was over that evening and by then my bones felt ache.  He took me to the clinic, but I had no fever, and they sent me to the hospital thinking it was some type of infection. </p><p> </p><p>It was Saturday morning 2 am I was in the hospital room alone. A small thin woman wearing a hat and dark glasses came into the room.  She pulled up a chair and held my hand.  "Hi, I'm Lois."  She said quietly as she looked at my chart and reviewed the notes.</p><p> </p><p>"You're his Lois?"  I asked thinking I must be dreaming.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded.   "Right now you're going through withdrawal."  She spoke quietly and kindly.  Looking down at her phone every few seconds.  "I was lucky I had some scientist friends who knew what was going on pretty quick.  They ran some tests and it turns out that his biology and ours isn't completely compatible. In humans it becomes like a drug.  And the longer he waits to complete his urges the strong the drug in our system."  She had a kind face, and I could understand why Clark loved her, she was so pretty.</p><p> </p><p>"Did this happen to you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not like this, but things were different then.  I think when he left earth he learned about his physiology, and if he was solo for that whole time before coming back to you and then you got a concentrated dose of the drug."</p><p> </p><p>"Is there any way to synthesis it?"  I asked, my body feeling hot at her contact on my hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Not that we can find, not yet, I'm sorry."  Lois said pulling out a small recorder.  "I have to ask some questions for our research we need to understand what's happening. For me it was like a really bad breakup, but for you, your body is shutting down.  Give it another week and we don't know if you will survive."</p><p> </p><p>"Get so my body is addicted to his, fucking fantastic." </p><p> </p><p>"If you help us we might be able to help you, or anyone in the future."  Lois set up a small camera as she was talking.  "I'm sorry I'm going to have to ask you some really personal questions." </p><p> </p><p>I nodded, "I'll tell you anything if you can find me something to knock me out."  I asked. She pulled a syringe out of her purse. She had come prepared.  "What do you want to know."</p><p> </p><p>"We know he took you, you were gone for only 3 days, then he left. Why do you think no symptoms then, what happened to make him leave?"</p><p> </p><p>I took a sip of water and sat up a little.  "He was taking girls, I don't know how many or for how long, but he would take them when ever he felt the need.  He told me they died. So I didn't fight him, not really.  My goal was just to live another day."</p><p> </p><p>Lois nodded, "I'm sorry but what made you special? Why are you here and they aren't?"</p><p> </p><p>I felt those girls loss deeply when I answered, "We met before hand..." I started as I recounted my story to her.  I told her almost everything and she asked questions here or there.  I told her about my current symptoms, about how other males make my skin crawl, about how I feel like I'm dying of thirst and he is my only water, and about how I can't stop the urge to want to jump him even while I know this is all being caused from him. She nodded and then I heard a beep on her phone she looked down and her face went pale.    A moment later Clark walked through the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Lois, so nice to see you.  I mean I know meeting up with an ex is never really comfortable but meeting up with my fiancé behind my back is really just not ok."   He stood in the door and I felt everything in my being drawn to him.  If I was strong enough I would jump him right now, I couldn't think straight. </p><p> </p><p>"You can't touch me Clark," Lois said fear crossing her face. </p><p> </p><p>"Lois I know this is going to be really hard for you to understand, but I am over you."  Something flashed across her face.  "Y/N is my bonded mate, its a Krytonian thing, you wouldn't understand." Clark smiled at Lois. </p><p> </p><p>"Please," I looked a Clark, I was almost bagging. </p><p> </p><p>His head tilted to the side and sadness crossed his face.  "Please what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Make it stop hurting,"  I bagged, trying to stop my body for reaching out to him. </p><p> </p><p>"You know what I want to hear F/N.  Just say the word and it will all be over." </p><p> </p><p>I closed my mouth. I was not going to beg him to bed me. </p><p> </p><p>Lois stood up, trying to stand tall, even for a woman so small compared to Clark.  "What are you doing to her?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well you already got most of the details right." He said with a half smile and a slight turn of his head.  It made him look cocky.  "Turns out your right that humans and Krytonians aren't completely compatible.  When we mate normally it releases a small chemical that makes humans feel euphoric, or even addicted.  The human body sees this chemical almost as neurotoxin, and after a while it learns to adapt.  But when a Krypton claims their mate as is our custom the dose is much higher, essentially throwing them into heat.  Kind of like your human cat.  Only difference is that only their mate can satisfy them.  I'm sure F/N has found that any other man even looking at her is disgusting.  Her body is craving me." </p><p> </p><p>"Will it stop if you mate again?"  Lois asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Now Lois that is a deeply personal question," Clark was being condescending now. </p><p> </p><p>"Will it?"  I asked my voice sounding small as I fought the lust running through my core. </p><p> </p><p>"For a time. I can make it stop but I'm not giving away all my secrets." </p><p> </p><p>"Will I die if I don't?"  My words were accented in my mouth as I tried to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"No little one,"  Clark said as he moved to the side of my bed, he brushed the hair away from my face.  "But it will be like this for months.  Eventually your body will fight off the neurotoxin, but it will be very painful and require a lot of will power."  I held onto the railings willing my body not to touch him, not to turn into his touch, not to moan at his touch.  I was a statue and was not going to give in.  Clark sensed my additude and took a step back.  "Call me if you change your mind," And with that he was gone. </p><p> </p><p>The moment he left my body wailed.  I couldn't stop, and it was like the cry of my heart breaking.  I didn't want him to go.  Lois tried calm me down, and when that didn't work she took the syringe she had and injected me.  I watched as the world faded away and felt the wave of sleep flow over me. </p><p> </p><p>I woke to Jamie and the doctor talking.  Jamie was kind and explained they had brought me out to sign a few papers.  The could put me in a medical coma for a few weeks and see if that was enough time.  My skin was on fire, and even the sight of Jamie made my horney and revolted at the same time.  As the doctor looked over me I wanted to yell at him to back off.   </p><p> </p><p>"No," I said slowly sitting up.  My head pounded and my mouth was dry.  "Please call a nurse to help me dress." Both of the men just looked at me. "I'm going home."   </p><p> </p><p>"You can't F/N," Jamie moved to my ear, "He is there."  The doctor started to go on about how it was against his medical expertise and although the hospital couldn't figure out what was wrong that he wouldn't give up. </p><p> </p><p>The hospital couldn't know that right now I had a alien neurotoxin in my blood making me desire only one man.  They couldn't understand what it was like to literally ache to be filled by him.  "Jamie I'm going home." I said as the nurse came in and I got her help to dress.  Jamie kept talking, trying to convince me to stay.  I finally looked up at him my hand on his face and said, "Jamie I belong to him, its time to stop.  Its time to move on.  I'm sorry but I don't love you."  I kissed his forehead and then the nurse pushed me down the hall in a wheelchair to the taxi I had waiting. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>When I got to my building I didn't even call up.  "Clark I could use some help."  I said in a normal calm voice.</p><p> </p><p>The taxi driver looked at me questioningly as I handed him some bills. "Sorry mame, what do you need?"  Just as he finished his sentence the taxi door opened and Clark was standing there. He scooped me up into his big arms and carried me into the apartment building. </p><p> </p><p>Being in his arms my aches went away.  The pain faded as we took the elevator up. I couldn't stop from cuddling into him.  His smell made me relax, and I nuzzled into his neck even if my logical brain didn't want to.  When we got into the apartment he carried me in and set me down on the new sectional as he took my hospital bag and put it away.  I slowly rose to my feet, everything aching as I walked down the hall to the bedroom.  As I slowly walked down the hall I dropped my coat on the ground, took off my shirt, and slide off my shoes, socks and my pants where undone by the time I got to the room.   </p><p> </p><p>Clark looked up at me as he finished putting the luggage away in the bottom of the closet.  His eyes filled with desire as he looked at my body.  "Clark,"  I said and he nodded. "Please," I asked but he turned his head slightly to the side in mock confusion. "Plllleeeeasssse," I said a little louder this time.   He mad a frowny face and his eyebrows drew down.  I knew what he wanted to hear, and I took a big breathe and was clear, "Clark, I need you inside me."</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, standing as he took off his shirt. The sight of his chest with that little patch of dark hair turned my brain into mush.  He slowly undid his pant and dropped them to the ground as a he watched my ever move.  I watched the way the small trail of hair travelled from his belly button to below his underwear line and he laughed out loud watching my eyes and then the small whimper that escaped from me.    "Say it sweetness and I'm yours."  He smiled as he slowly dragged his briefs down his hips and his large cock sprung free as he dropped them to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>I bit my lip, taking a breathe. I was so cloudy but knew what he wanted to hear.  "Kal-El...." he seemed to grow at the sound of his real name.  "I belong to you."  I barely finished the last word as I practically ran at him.  He laughed as I swung my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.  And there standing in the middle of the room I pulled myself up like a child and when his hands when me to my ass to support me as my legs wrapped around him, then I lowered and impaled myself on his cock.  It was hard and he went deep and the moan that escaped me was long and loud as he chuckled at me.  Yes I pretty much just threw myself at him and landed on his cock and I didn't care.  And when he didn't move I did the work I could pulling myself up and repeating the action. </p><p> </p><p>This time he took charge and turned holding me against the wall as his lips moved to mine, kissing me deeply while driving into me.  When I release a wail of a moan he moves his lips to the soft spot on my neck and he kisses gentle down my neck as I beg for him to take me harder, deeper, and faster, but his intent is to go slow.  He holds me as he moves to my breasts,  touching, squeezing, and I moan.  Clark holds me close as he carries me to the bed, careful not to pull out of me.    He sits down on the bed, and is lost in my breasts. His lips nipping and sucking.  I move my feet to brace myself on his legs under my ass as I use this for leverage and begin pumping. </p><p> </p><p>Both Clark and I let out a moan and I can't help the way my pace increases.  I need him.  I need him inside me. I need him to fill me.  These are my only thoughts, and when he flips me over and shifts us up the bed I can't help the audible pout.  "Patience," he says his eyes dark with lust as he shifts down my body to my core.  Just as I have the thought that he isn't going to, he does.  His tongue licking at my clit and his fingers replacing his cock.   </p><p> </p><p>He is a master with his tongue, and between all the sensation he is building there I am lost in moans, and bucking of my hips. I feel my body tremble and my legs wet with my own slick. When I start to fall over the edge he pulls back and I try not to scream at him.  When his fingers find my back little muscle I flinch as he plays with it with his finger, and then as his finger slides into my ass.  With his tongue on my clit, and the sucking motion he has now picked up I feel lost as I feel him stretching me back there.  I scream as the orgasm take me.  With each pulse of his cock filling me I scratched at his back.  With is push I moaned Kal-El without any thought, with each second I came again and again.  It f like it was forever when he slowed his pace. </p><p> </p><p>He rose from the bed and flips me over onto the bed. Adjusting me to be on all fours.  And before I can say a word he plunges into my core hard and rough.  It hits differently and I moan bracing myself against his thrust. But then he pulls out and lines up for my ass.  I don't say no, though I am thinking it, as he pushed against my back muscle.  He is well lubed from our first time as he pushed past the muscle O and I scream at the intrusion.  He pushes my head and upper back down making it clear, to push my ass up more for him.  And so I do.  He pushes in inch by inch and I can't do anything but gasp at the sensation. And I feel him starting to pump I know pain is coming just as I feel the first smack of his hand on my ass.  It causes me to flinch my muscles tight around his cock and he moans.  He pulls out and pushed back in slapping again.  The flinch of my muscles is his opportunity to push in deep and I moan into the blankets as my slick lubricates his continued pumping.  He repeats as he is soon fully seated in my ass, taking my ass for the first time moans. "So tight," he says each time he spanks me, and I moan wantonly at the sensation.  </p><p> </p><p>It doesn't take him long to cum filling my ass and again when he does its like a cue for my body to cum as well.  I am huffing deeply gasping for air from the rough orgasm when I feel him pull out and then something cold touch's my back entrance.  Its not till it starts to push in and Kal starts to rub my clit that I moan and gasp at the same time.  Its large and although he is doing all the right things with his fingers it feels too big.  When he doubles his efforts on my clit I forget for a moment as he continued to push it in.  And then almost out of no wear he pushed it in the rest of the way. </p><p> </p><p>I am so full, my ass so tight, but I am so needy he could do just about anything and I would be willing.  Its all too much, too big, too wide and when he starts to suck on my nipple I cum hard with this plug deep in my ass. I am almost ashamed, but need drive me, "Please Kal-El I need you inside me." I bag, and almost regret it as he shifts up and his cock meets my wet folds.  I feel like he is stretching me as he slides in slowly.  But when he starts to pump I am gone to a new wave of euphoria.  I don't remember what he did, or what he said just sensations.  And when he started to cum inside me I feel over an edge I never thought I would again.  I cum so hard I see the stars, and I feel my body hit with an electric jolt.  Its like we never stop and time is still as he moves his hands to my shoulders and continues to ride me hard through our orgasms and into another. When my body stops twitching I am a pile of mush filled with his cum as he almost roars cumming inside me for a final time.   </p><p> </p><p>We collapse in exhaustion and I feel him pull the plug from ass he has rises and grabs a clothe. He wipes down my legs and is pack into what is now our bed.  I didn't realize how much I missed his warmth until I had it here.  I snuggled into him and fall asleep slighting hating myself but at the same time I sleep so deeply in a way I haven't for almost two weeks. </p><p> </p><p>I wake up because of a wave motion I feel my body moving. The pleasure is immense and I feel everything moving underneath me.  Its almost like my consciousness just turns on when my nipples is zapped with a tiny bite between two sharp teeth.  I wake to find my dream wasn't a dream.  I am riding Kal-El just as I was dreaming about.  I am pulling him into my chest as I pump him inside deep into my slightly sore core. Waking from a sex dream to finding your body leading the sex is almost as shocking as thinking you couldn't possibly cum again and then doing so three more times.  By the time he cums again I am bagging him to fill me.  I fall back asleep content and live the next 3 days in a fever dream of lust, sex, food and more sex.  And when I wake up a few days later I wake up to my bed being empty.</p><p> </p><p>My phone has an alert, "Got called in," from K.E. and its the first time in 3 weeks I can think straight.  I go for a run, grab some groceries and call into the cafe.  I'm off for another month and decided to leave it that way.  This new life is going to take some time getting used to.  By the time Clark gets home I feel needy again, but I am able to control it and my mind is clear enough to tell me this is wrong. In fact my mind is screaming at me that this is wrong.  Clark comes home with some stories he has to work on and we fall into this old marry couple routine.  Except the sex, we have sex almost nightly like bunnies.  Its great sex, and holy shit can he do things no man I have every know could but at a certain point is feels almost meaningless. </p><p> </p><p>My desire for Clark is like my desire to eat, sometimes you do it because you have too to keep fueled for the day.  And Clark can tell.  I stopped working at the cafe, everything there drove me crazy with all the men there. And my desire meant soon I was barely able to leave, so soon I was working out inside, helping Clark with research inside and it was starting to drive me crazy.  That night I decided it was time to have a talk with Clark because this really wasn't life as his sex toy without a life. </p><p> </p><p>Dinner I made cookies for dessert from his moms cookbook.  He loved them and when I started to talk it just seemed to all flow out. </p><p> </p><p>"Clark what do you want with all of this? " Clark looked up at me from his papers, with a cookie in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"I think I've been pretty clear what I want." He said something a bit of an edge in his voice.  I knew I was on thin ice. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't keep living my life within these 4 walls because of this thing between us.  There has to be a way for me to be here without be forced.  I need this neurotoxin thing gone."  I said as I fidgeted trying not to jump him.  He looked so hot when he was reading. </p><p> </p><p>"There is a way, but kindof like earth marriage of old, once its done there is no going back."</p><p> </p><p>I sat up intent.  Listening, trying to see what else I could glean from him.  He never just said stuff, there was always so hidden thing.  "Clark how do I make that happen, honestly I need to have my own life. I will still be yours, but I need to have your trust when I am out that I am not running. And when I am with a male co-worker I am not interested in him. I need to have my own space."   I waited and watched as Clark finished reading the paragraph he was on as he set down the report he was reviewing.</p><p> </p><p>I sat quietly as he stood and moved to the bar in the corner and poured himself and me a drink.  He brought it back over, and sat down beside me.  I drank the alcohol down quickly and he sipped it slow.  Then he turned and was so close as we looked into each others eyes for a moment. "You keep holding back, you only give in because your body makes you.  I don't want a toy I want a partner." He speaks the truth and I don't know what to say.  "Because of Smallville we call each other our fiancés but I'm not happy with that.  Either we are one, or you stay under my influence." He said shifting back and leaning comfortably against the back of the couch.   </p><p> </p><p>"You want to get married?"  I almost burst as I watch his smile cross his face.  He was waiting for me to react this way.  "Clark I don't know if I can ever love you like that."  I say almost just a whisper as I sit back down on a love seat a little away.  I watched his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Married in earths terms, and bonded in Krytrons. Then and only then will I stop this." Clark finished his drink and setting it on the coffee table it seemed to make an extra loud noise as to how silent our room was now.  I heard the clock tick as time slid past.  Clark sat waiting on my reply. </p><p> </p><p>"I want a prenup." Was the first words out of my mouth.  His laugh was loud and filled the room and then grew quiet as he saw I was serious.</p><p> </p><p>"What do we put in this prenup?"  He asked clearly becoming annoyed with me. </p><p> </p><p>"Some of it would be regular earth stuff. No cheating, if you do we get a divorce, or you get xyz from me.  It would also have expectations, things that we both want in a relationship and the other person does their best to meet that."</p><p> </p><p>"And what if I don't want anything more then this," he motioned to our apartment.</p><p> </p><p>"Then put in your desires, things you want to do with me, places you want to take me.  Lets make this a full document.  If we can both agree then we will get married or bonded or both. Whatever you want to call it."</p><p> </p><p>Clark sat for a long time, quiet, and I sat just watching him as he thought.  "Fine," he said with a bit of a grumble.  "Next week we can meet and sit down with our demands."  I nodded a him and head off to bed.  I find it hard to sleep my mind trying to figure out what you put in a prenup with a super hero.  I couldn't sleep that is till about 30 mins later Clark came in, stripped, plunged deep into my always wet core, and we feel asleep with his seed in my core and his still ever large cock buried deep in my womanhood. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark was distant this last week. To the point where he wasn't in our bed as much.  When I mentioned it he said he was trying to decide the best course of action.  He was brooding and grumpy and me just wanting to jump him every 3 seconds seemed to make it worse, not better.  Although I did catch myself giggling that obligation sex with a superman is still about the best regular sex I had till then.  So honestly I was just happy that he hadn't left to go think somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>Wednesday night we had a reservation for a nice restaurant that had a private back room. This way we were both at ease when we presented out prenups to each other.  The food was amazing, and even once or twice I had Clark smiling or laughing.  </p><p> </p><p>I went first, thinking mine was pretty standard. </p><ul>
<li>No children to be brought into the family by procreation or adoption</li>
<li>F/N to return to school full time, to be paid for by Clark in trade for previous time and service</li>
<li>Upon completion of school the right to pursue a career of F/N choosing provided it did not include travel for long periods of time, and that F/N home remained in Metropolis. </li>
<li>Upon the age of 40, 50, 60, 70 this arrangement will be reviewed and reconfirmed.  (I was unsure how Clark would age and that seemed to really concern me, this already was a minimum of 15 years)</li>
<li>Adultery will not be tolerated, by means of Clark or Kal-El.  The terms of marriage/bonding will be dissolved immediately upon discovery. All personal history will also be turned over to the justice league including past transgressions.  Any joint possessions will become the sole property of F/N </li>
<li>6 weeks of vacation throughout the year, taken with notice.  Anywhere in the world, no supervision</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>What was it, that if we were doing this I was his one and only, I want my own life, and if he starts taking women again I will end him.  Clark didn't seem to have any questions, he wasn't a fan of the 6 weeks, and tried to negate it down to 4 weeks, I refused and it was a good thing I did, because Clark had a much longer, more invasive list. </p><p> </p><p>"So before I give you these," he held to envelopes, one reading Clark and one reading Kal-El on the front. "I need you to understand.  One of these is as Clark, your soon to be husband. The other is from Kal-El your Bond Mate. Not to we are two different people but they very different, and frankly I want both."</p><p> </p><p>I watched his face as he handed me Clarks first.  I felt nervous about the second envelope but knew this was all about my will.   Clark could take anything he wanted, but he wanted me to want him.  He wanted me to choose to do this or that not because of fear but because I choose too.  And even though a part of my brain still roared and raged about this whole arrangement another part of me was starting to fall in love with him.  I fought it because I didn't know if it was love or if it was all the sex. </p><p> </p><p>I opened the first and began reading. </p><ul>
<li>No children, no house pets except at the farm</li>
<li>F/N will make her body available as requested</li>
<li>As a couple we will do a date night once every two weeks, with additional for holidays or birthdays</li>
<li>Never to tell Clarks other identity to avoid harm to F/N</li>
<li>Never to share that S and F/N are a couple to avoid harm to F/N</li>
<li>Adultery will not be tolerated, and termination of male will take place immediately. F/N will revert to bond mate solely and will lose all independence and control</li>
<li>F/N will learn how to help on the farm</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>There was nothing in here that surprising. In fact other then the line about termination of male nothing was really unexpected.  I added a few term clarifications, such as Adultery is not friendship, sexual intimacy only.  I didn't need all my future male coworkers being terminated by a jealous Clark.  I signed it and reached out my hand for the other one. </p><p> </p><p>Clark watched me intently as I opened it and I took a breathe before reading.</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>F/N agrees to be bond mate for life. </li>
<li>Death does not end the bond of mate. </li>
<li>Bondmate will serve in any capacity as Kal-El requires. </li>
<li>Bondmate will be punished for not listening</li>
<li>Bondmate will not stray outside of the bond for companionship. </li>
<li>Any one that touches bond mate life is forfeit and may be included in the punishment of the Bond mate.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>I looked up at Clark his eyes were dark and full of desire.  And only then did I realize that Clark was the light and Kal-El was the dark and I was stuck inbetween then.  I finished reading the last few lines.</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Bondmate will go where Kal-El goes.   Her home will be his home. </li>
<li>Bondmate will wear the traditional binding at all times</li>
<li>Bondmate will be branded as is tradition</li>
<li>Two weekends a month and two weeks a year bondmate will be subject to any desires of Kal-El, at any location, for any length of time he deems fit. </li>
</ul><p>  </p><p>Instead of a signature there was a place for a mark, and Kal-El's was already there, a bloody thumbprint. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>The next morning I told Jamie that Clark and I were getting married.  He seemed concerned, but said nothing negative.  Just reminded me to be careful.  When I asked if he would witness he said no, telling me he couldn't do that. And in fact he was going to have to let me go. This whole thing was becoming too hard, and with my new life this was the best option. </p><p> </p><p>I didn't disagree, but I cried quietly as I took the long way home.  My apartment was empty of Clark, as he was back in Smallville preparing for a the small courthouse wedding.  He would be back tomorrow for me, and then I would officially be his.  I cried that night.  Not because of marrying Clark, but I mourned the life I could have had if I hadn't befriended the wrong guy.  I cried because my body craved the very man who had taken me against my will. I cried because my leg hurt when it rained, and I cried for the desire that never seemed to leave. I cried because Kal-El scared the crap out of me and I was about to marry him too. </p><p> </p><p>I was ready when Clark came to pick me up the next afternoon as we made it back to the farm house.  I felt my need for him grow, but he insisted on staying the night in his truck, instead of in our bed.  And the next day as I drove with him to the court house in a light blue sundress to sign my life away, and I wasn't sure that I didn't entirely want to do it.  Part of me was even a little excited.  I ached inside because part of me was all in. </p><p> </p><p>Doc had agreed to be my witness, and a friend of Clarks from school was his.  They helped us load the truck up with the provisions for the next two weeks as everyone knew we were having our honeymoon there.  It was a big joke and laugh to them but I was terrified because it meant that tonight I would become Kal-El's bond mate and I didn't know what that all meant. </p><p> </p><p>When we drove back to the farm I could feel the waves of heat coming of Clark, and his pupils were fully dilated as I helped him carry everything into the farm house.  We were silent as it was done.  Clark kept looking at me out of the side of his eye and then there was nothing left to do I sat on the couch and waited.  Clark finished doing a thing or two and then sat down across from her.  I heard him huff, it was like he was preparing himself and it set my nerves on end. </p><p>"Are you ready?"  he asked.  I nodded, but I didn't say a word.  He handed me a dark purple drink.  I drank it down and he watched me with focused eyes.  I watched the floor as my world went black and lost focus before I hit the ground.    </p><p> </p><p>I woke up in the barn.  I could smell the hay even though I couldn't see. My eyes were covered, and when I slowly tried to sit up I found a collar around my neck and I was chained to the ground.  So its come full circle I thought.  The air was thick and I could feel the change as I heard him come up the stairs.  I didn't say a word as step by step I heard him come up the stairs. I heard him cross the room and stand in front of me.  I said nothing.  The fear real as it I felt his hand move to my chain and pull.  He pulled me up causing me to stand. </p><p> </p><p>I stood, the tight chain pulling on my neck.  I felt has he lifted my body with ease and then my left arm above my head.  I heard a snap, and then my right hand and another snap.  Hooking them into an unseen chain hanging from the ceiling. I stood held by the chains above.  I felt as his hands moved down my arms, the zipper on my dress slowly being unzipped as his hands continued down my body.  He moved to the edge of my skirt and up my thighs to my hips.  His thumb scooping into the edge of my panties.  He slid them back down and he felt down my hips, my thighs and calves as he removed them.  He slipped them off each of my feet with ease.  He took my shoes with them and the hay stuck into my feet.  It prickled them, and made me squirm.  He said nothing as I felt my dress seams pulled down and gave way from my body. </p><p> </p><p>I stood naked strapped to these chains as he ran his hands over my body.  I felt my body quiver under his touch.  "Please,"  I said out of fear that I couldn't unsummon. </p><p> </p><p>"Please what," his voice was deep and on edge. </p><p> </p><p>"Please don't hurt me." Were the only words that escaped my lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Shhh little one," he said. His voice sounding rough like sandpaper. His voice sounding like dark chocolate, bitter and sweet at the same time.  </p><p> </p><p>I heard it before I felt it. The sizzle of something heated.  I felt the burn to my back shoulder and then I felt the pain. And then realization. He had just branded me.  I felt the burn in my flesh on my back left shoulder.  I felt the pain sear through my body.  And I screamed.  I screamed for the pain, both from before and now.  I screamed because I didn't want to be brave any more.  He moved away and I heard him step away. </p><p> </p><p>Within a few moments I heard him strip.  He was suddenly their in my space. In front of me.  I whimpered at the pain.  "Shh shh little one.  I promise soon it will be over."  He was behind me.  Licking my wound. It stung and felt so painful that I couldn't even make a sound.  Then he moved to my other side.  He was kissing my neck as his hands moved to my hips. His legs kicking my feet wide.  I felt him enter me core.  His arms wrapping around my chest and then around my neck.  He pulled me close his hand closing around the collar around my neck.  He squeezed just a little and I cried out.  He pulled me back against his body and I could feel every muscle in his body rub against mine.  He gathered speed as he began his climax. </p><p> </p><p>"You will cum as I do," his voice was dark.  "Call my name as you do."  He said as he bit my ear.  His teeth scrapped down my neck to the bare place on my neck.  His hand sliding down my chest to my stomach, finding my clit at the right moment.  I began to convulse in an orgasm as it began to rock my body.  He pumped harder as he came inside me, and then right at the height of his orgasm he bite into the soft flesh on my neck.  The bite felt like he electrified me. It burned down my skin, down my chest and into my core.  It burned so hard the scream started silently and then built louder and louder. </p><p> </p><p>"Kal-El," I screamed as the white hot pain radiated through my body.  He came deeper and deeper inside of me.  I felt the bond. I felt every molecule in my body cry out for Kal-El and I thought this would never end.  When he pulled out of me I could tell I had been cured of my addiction.  But it didn't matter, I wasn't sick any longer and yet I still wanted him.  I still desired him.  Biochemical or not I still wanted him inside me.   He continued to pump inside me as he started to lick this wound as well. </p><p> </p><p>Then he came around front of me.  A knife cutting my hand.  I heard as the knife cut into his hand as well.  I felt as he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him, and he buried himself deep inside me.  His hand reaching up and grabbing onto mine. Our blood mingling.  I felt my blood boil, the tingle move up my arm to my neck and then spread as our blood mixed.  I felt stronger, I felt weaker, I felt him bury so deep my breathe came in pants.   "Harder Kal-El, deeper Kal-El, please don't stop Kal-El."  The words poured out of me.   </p><p> </p><p>He bit down on the wound again, my body feeling a new urge.  I had to bite him back.  So I did. And instead of hurting myself I bit down.  His blood flowed into my mouth and I licked his wound clean.  He did the same to me.   We pumped harder and hard, and I screamed in pleasure.  When he finished he released me and I hung off the chains.  Soon I found myself bent over two bails of hay, they were sticking to my flesh again, but it felt like nothing.  Kal-El took me roughly and took his pleasure.  He flipped me over and did it again.  And again, and again.  Each time our blood mixing, our silvia mixing, our bodies mixing in everyway possible. </p><p> </p><p>When he carried me into the house I was tired, sweaty, spent and I felt incredible.  Normally when Clark and I finished these make out sessions I would sleep for hours, but as he carried me into the house I wanted more.  He carried me into the shower and washed me clean. Careful with my wounds, and we spent the next hour showering and then he took me again.  It was different then anything we had done before. It was incredible and part of me know it was what the rest of my life was going to be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>